Acorralado
by InuFaiya
Summary: Me llamo Perry y era uno de los mejores agentes de la Owca hasta que me vi obrigado en convertirse en lo mas odiaba. Convertirse en su propio enemigo.  basado en el Perry de la segunda dimension
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Un ornitorrinco llego al interior de un extraño edificio llenas de aparatos preparados para el uso de uno de un especie cuando vio que otro ornitorrinco también estaba dentro.

_ (¿Fayren?) llamo el otro ornitorrinco al ya estaba en la estancia que se giro.

Era mas clara que el, tanto en pelaje como en los ojos y que le sonrió

_ (Hola, Perry) dijo la hembra con una suave sonriese (me están arreglado mi guarida y Monogram me ha citado aquí ¿no te habla molestado?)

_(No) dijo rápidamente Perry a la hembra (también te han asignado un nemesis)

_ (Si, aunque te he de reconocer que estoy algo nerviosa)

Perry comenzó a reírse por el comentario cuando vieron que la pantalla se encendía para ver a un hombre de mediana edad que tenia el pelo negro.

_ Agente P, agente F, os estaba esperando_ dijo Monogram a los dos ornitorrinco que lo miraron en el apto_ como ya sabéis ya llegado el momento de asignado unos nuevos enemigos, vuestros primero enemigo. En esos carpetas están todos con datos de ellos.

Ambos cogieron una pequeño carpeta de color naranja de ponia Top Secret y lo abrieron para poder ver su contenido.

_ Agente F, tu enemigo es el doctor Marc Malafirk_ dijo Monogram a la hembra que estaba leyendo los datos de su enemigo_ y agente P el suyo es Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Ambos son nuevos, dijo que acaban de aparecer como malvado en potencia para hacerse con el control de aérea de los tres estados y vosotros como agentes de la Owca esta en vuestros manos evitar que eso ocurra.

Ambos mamíferos asistieron dispuestos a ponerse en marcha con la mision que se les había asignado.

Le pusieron firmes antes de salir de la guarida de Perry cada uno a una dirección distinta, pero antes de que despegaran Fayren se giro para ver a Perry.

_ (Perry, ten cuidado) le dijo Fayren al ornitorrinco macho que solo le sonrió

_ (Lo tendre) Nos vemos luego como siempre) dijo Perry con una sonrisa a la hembra que comenzó a reírse

_ (Claro, te espero en el claro)

Perry solo le sonrió antes de alegarse con sus propulsores de la hembra, para dirigirse a la dirección donde estaba su nemesis. Salio a unos cuantos metros del jardín de su casa donde dos pequeños estaban jugando tranquilamente.

Eran dos niños de 5 años, unos de pelo rojo y cabeza triangular y otro con el pelo verde y con la cabeza de forma de F y que hacia cerca ya de 2 años que hacia que vivía con esa familia.

Sonrió antes de volver a correr el camino hacia donde vivía su nemesis. No le costo llegar hasta donde vivía su nemesis, era un edificio canton de color lila y alto que estaba en el centro de la cuidad.

Aterrizo en la azotea del edificio y entro en el edificio por la ventana, rompiéndola en el proceso, para encontrársela completamente oscuras y vaciá.

_ (Todavía no habrá llegado a la casa) se dijo Perry dispuesto a irse cuando dos robot aparecieron de lanada delante del animal y tapado el agujero que había hecho antes.

Perry se puso a la defensiva, para protegerse del ataque inminente de los robots.

_ Parece que la Owca me ha enviado un nemesis_ dijo una voz en un tono desagradable y en un tono aleman desde detrás de Perry.

Se giro para ver a un hombre que lo estaba mirando con superioridad con un solo ojo y completamente vestido de negro.

Doofenshmirtz se adelanto para ponerse delante de el, mientras lo estaba observando con determimiento, sin preocuparse de lo que hiciera Perry por los 4 robots que aparecieron como si fuera unos guardaespaldas.

_ Veo que el Owca no me considera un enemigo importante al enviare un novato_ dijo en un modo de burla al ornitorrinco que entecerrero los ojos enfadado_ aunque da igual, tu no vas ganarme.

Perry entorno los ojos por la seguridad que tenia el malvado, que levanto la mano para dar la orden a los robots que tenia a su lado.

_ Atraparlo_ grito Doofenshmirtz a sus robots que empezaron a moverse.

Perry salto para esquivar dos de ellos y le dio una patada al tercero en pleno salto para sorpresa del científico malvado, que no se esperaba algo así por parte del mamífero semiacuatico.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que llamaba mas robots pata reducir al pequeño y escurridizo animal.

Este en cambio se defendía como podía de la maravunta de robots que tenia a su alrededor, que le disparaban o usaban cadenas para reducirlo cuando sintió que uno de estas le golpeo en la espalda para lanzalo al suelo con fuerza.

Intento levantarse con dificultad para continuar con la lucha contra esos robots, era su primera misión y no iba a perder, iba a detener los planes malvados de ese científico chalado, cuando sintió como alguien lo agarraba de sus extremidades para evitar que se moviera o atacara de lo que pudiera pasar.

El doctor maquiavelico apareció de nuevo delante de el, apareciendo desde detrás de la maravunta de robots que habían aparecido llamados por el y miro a la indefensa criatura con una mirada que lo augurada nada bueno para el.+

Perry trajo saliva mientras se movía desesperado para forzar a las maquinas que le soltaran pero lo tenían agarrado con puño de hierro.

_ Es inútil ornitorrinco. Ellos no te soltaran_ dijo Doofenshmirtz al mamífero de forma burlona a lo que el animal se le quedo mirando_ eres mas bueno de lo que aparentas, aunque es una pena que te haigas equivocado en el bando de poner tus capacidades.

_ (Yo no me equivocado de bando) gruño Perry en una fuerte vibracion por su parte.

_ Aun me desafiás_ dijo Doofenshmirtz a lo que sonrió levemente_ pensaba que serias mas listo y te darias cuenta que no conseguirás nada y te rendirías pero veo que voy a tener que usar el plan B.

_ (El plan B) dijo Perry empezando a temer lo peor de sus suertes para el.

_ Sabes, tenia pensado en obligar al primer agente que me enviaran para que sea mi general y me ayudase a conquistar toda el área de los tres estados_ dijo el científico al mamífero de una manera seria_ y parece que el destino ha querido que seas tu.

_ (Unirme a ti, jamas) gruño de nuevo Perry al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Doofenshmirtz en cambio empezó a reírse mientras ordenaba que bajaran una pantalla gigante detrás de donde el estaba que empezaba a iluminarse. Perry estaba seguro que el que no había entendido nada de lo que el decía pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_ Espero que sigas pensando así después de esto_ gruño Doofenshmirtz de forma sonsacarrona a Perry mientras empezaban a aparecer unas imágenes en la pantalla.

Perry sintió que se le paraba el corazón a reconocer las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. Aparecía su familia, estaba viendo a los chicos que le daban cariño y afecto después de los entrenamientos, que habia convivido desde que era un cachorro, y que le había consolado cuando tenia miedo por las noches de pesadilla, y que ahora mismo estaban jugando en el árbol

_ Son unos jóvenes con mucho talento_ le dijo a Perry fingiendo preocupación por los chicos_ seria una lastima que les pasara algo siendo tan jóvenes, estoy seguro que seria una tragedia para Linda, aunque eso no depende de mi ahora mismo. Sabes tengo un robot apuntándolos en este momento esperando una orden para disparar o irse de allí sin hacer ningún daño, pero eso todo depende de lo que tu decidas ornitorrinco.

Doofenshmirtz se agacho para quedar a la altura de los ojos del asustado animal.

_ Acepta obedecer me y ser mi general y tus amigas vivirás, negate y hoy sera su ultimo día con vida. Tu eliges.

Perry miro a la pantalla para verlos felizmente, despreocupados como los había dejado antes de irse a esta facilita misión y cerro los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza mientras dejo de moverse para intentar defenderse y soltarse.

Doofenshmirtz miro esto con una sonrisa al ver lo que el había elegido y cogió la cabeza del mamífero semiacuatico para que lo mirara.

_ Buena elección_ le susurro al derrotado animal y miro a sus robots_ llevarlo a su celda, yo prepare los preparativos para prepararlo para su nuevo puesto.

Los robots asistieron para llevarse al ornitorrinco que colgaba inerte de sus garras pero antes de eso y cuando estaba en la puerta Doofenshmirtz ordeno que se esperaran y se acerco al mamífero

_ Espero mucho de ti, Platyborg_ le digo antes de que estos se fueran de la estancia mientras que Perry bajaba a mirada derrotado.

Fayren miro al cielo, sentada en la hierba cercana de un rió donde ambos quedaban para estar un tiempo juntos y de paso entrenar y que estaba muy cerca de donde ellos vivían y donde habían quedado para hablar de la nueva misión pero ya era de noche pero había ni rastro de el.

_ (¿Perry donde te has metido?) dijo Fayren preocupada por su amigo mientras miraba la luna rojiza que estaba en lo alto.

Mientras eso pasaba en el rió a unos cuantos metros de allí, un niño esperando es regreso de alguien, tenia la cabeza triangular con el pelo pelirrojo, que miraba preocupado el patio por su amigo que nunca tardado tanto mientras achuchaba un pequeño muñeco con la forma de un ornitorrinco en sus brazos.

_ Phineas, entra en casa, vas a pillar frió_ dijo Linda saliendo al niño que solo levanto la mirada para verla con sus ojos azulados.

_ Perry no ha vuelto_ dijo Phineas con mucha preocupación a lo su madre entrecerró los ojos para darle una mirada tierna por la preocupación que tenia por el pequeño animalito que hacia cerca de 2 años que estaba con ellos_ Mama ¿crees que se habrá perdido?

Linda no supo que contestarle al pequeño que abrazaba al peluche como si se le fuera la vida.

_ Estoy segura que pronto volverá Sabes que Perry siempre vuelve_ le dijo Linda a su hija que sonrió mientras que asistía_ volvamos dentro.

Phineas miro a su madre y al patio una vez mas mientras que el tenia la sensación que algo estaba mal, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo veía, pero la esperanza que no fuera así

Pero Perry no volvió esa noche.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Fayren entro a la guarida, o lo que quedaba de su guarida desde que hace dos a os la Owca fuera cayendo a la a la misma velocidad que lo hacia Danville y todo desde que hab a aparecido ese tal Platyborg.

Platyborg, un misterioso ornitorrinco met lico que hab a aparecido de la noche a la ma ana que hab a aparecido de la noche de la ma ana, justo como hab a desaparecido el.

Fayren suspiro al recordare con angustia, y preocupado por su amigo y "amante" y deseando que no hubiera muerto aquel d a, como muchos hab a dicho, pero ella estaba segura de que no era as . Algo en su interior se lo dec a y mas cuando vio por primera vez a Platyborg.

Algo en su interior le dec a que el era Perry pero lo nico que ella esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

_ Agente F te estaba esperando_ dijo Manogram en la pantalla medio rota que tenia delante la hembra_ creo que sabes que misi n te voy a asignar hoy.

La hembra sonri y asisti levemente d ndole a entender que se imaginaba cual seria su misi n Siempre era la misma para todo sus agente desde hace 2 a os.

_ Veo que si, pero igualmente te la voy a recordar_ dijo Monogram a la hembra_ es y det n a Doofenshmirtz y a ese tal Platyborg. Todo el a rea de los tres estados depende de ti.

La hembra sonri antes de abrir su jetpark para volar a la direcci n donde estaba Doofenshmirtz, era un edificio cantan y su base de todos sus operaciones.

Aterrizo suavemente en el patio trasero, a oscuros, bajo su protecci n si queria ssorprender a ese Platyborg y tambi n porque si resultaba que era Perry no seria capaz de luchar contra el.

Mientras tanto Doofenshmirtz miraba el radar que enfrente antes de sonre r y mirar enfrente donde estaba un extra o ornitorrinco medio met lico que esperaba sus ordenes.

_ Parece que la Owca a enviado su pr xima victima eh Platyborg?_ dijo Doofenshmirtz divertido por este hecho, el adoraba ver subir y humillar a todos los agentes que ven an a detenerle.

Platyborg en cambio deseaba que no lo enviara mas agente para detenerlo, odiaba luchar contra sus amigos, humillarlos o matarlos para cumplir con las ordenes que le daba Doofenshmirtz y mas porque con cada agente que aparec a se acercaba el d a que ha ella vendr a

Doofenshmirtz lo hab a convertido en una maquina de matar, sin compasi n y no pod a hacer nada por evitarlo.

Vio como el humano se levantaba, con una sonrisa, deseando ver la pelea, como si fuera un nuevo juguete para su colecion, porque eso eran para el unos juguetes para el, que si le gustaba se los quedaba y si no se librara de el.

_ Me pregunto que era sera esta vez_ dijo Doofenshmirtz divertido antes de mirar a Platyborg_ un perro, un gato, un hamster o puede de sea otro ornitorrinco.

Perry o Platyborg como ahora lo llaman apreto los pu os al o r esto ultimo, sabia que la Owca pod a enviarle tarde o templando a ella para detenle pero esperaba que fuera mas tarde que templan

Se mira si tenia que hacerle da o a ella y mas porque no seria capaz de no hac rselo

Doofenshmirtz vio como su general se pon a tenso como siempre en cada combate con uno de la Owca. Sabia que el odiaba tener que acabar con ellos pero el cient fico adoraba torturarlo, de esa manera, al igual que sabia que el enga o no pod a durar mas tiempo, pero cada d a que pasaba estaba mas destruido mentalmente

_ Bueno creo que eso ya lo veremos pero esta vez Platyborg quiero que me traigas a ese agente_ le ordeno Doofenshmirtz antes de sonre r de forma retorcida_ quiero ver como la asesinas.

Perry asisti lentamente, ya que no le quedaba otra, y se dispuso a salir del despacho de tirano.

Despego las alas para volar hacia el patio trasero del Dei, donde el radar dec a que habia aterrizado el agente de la Owca y que estaba en una penumbra tenue que solo le dejaba ver la silueta

Vio como se giraba al o rlo y se puso forma defensiva, para ver algo que nunca le gustar a volver a ver o por lo menos no como estaba. Era la sombra de un ornitorrinco de su misma tama o y edad que el.

_ ( Quien eres?) pregunto Perry a la sombra de ornitorrinco, que tenia delante, pero este no le contesto, parec a sorprendido aunque no lo pod a ver bien pod a saber que ese animal estaba sorprendido de verlo.

Se acerco para verlo pero esa sombra solo retrocedi un poco asustado de verlo. Todos hac an lo mismo antes de echarle en cara lo que hab a hecho, lo que estaba haciendo pero no le quedaba otra si quer a proteger quien mas quer a

_ (No puede ser) murmuro la sombra sorprendiendo a Perry, esta la voz de la hembra que hacia cerca de 2 a os que no ve a ( Perry?)

La sombra femenina se acerco a Perry para verlo mejor.

_ (dios Perry, pensaba que estaba muerto) le dijo Fayren al ornitorrinco que ni le contesto.  
>_ (Porque te has tenido que mando a ti? Gimi Perry a la hembra antes de cerrar los ojos (Por favor huye)<p>

Fayren miro a Perry extra ada por eso petici n y mas que el la agarro de los hombres con fuerza.

_ (Porque Fayren. Huye de aqu ) le volvi a decir Perry a la hembra (no puedes detener a Doofenshmirtz. Nadie puede).  
>_ (Eso no se vera hasta que le derrote) dijo Fayren con una sonrisa y una mirada seria mientras que Perry solo neg al saber lo que significaba esas palabras.<br>_ (no lo entiendes Fayren. No llegados hasta el si no me derrotas) dijo Perry a la hembra deseando que a la desistiera (pero no quiero hacerte da o y si comenzamos a luchas no podre evitar acabar con tu vida)

Fayren lo miro asustado pero Perry comenz a preparase para luchar pero aun y as miro a la hembra.

_ (no quiero hacerte da o) le dijo Perry a la hembra mientras se pon a en forma de ataque, para hacer que ella se asustara.

Pero sabia que ella no desistiria, la conoc a demasiado bien para saber que seguir a con lo que tenia en mente.

Mientras tanto Doofensmhirtz se hab a asomado en la ventana que llevaba donde estaba esos dos, siempre se acercaba para ver la lucha, para disfrutar con la pelea y ver como su general destru a a su enemigo

Cogi unos binaculos que siempre usaba y que pod a ver el calor de ellos, era curioso ver como las luces que mostraba el calor de los individuos se iba apagando poco a poco, como una vela apunto de llegar a su fin.

Como le gustaba verlo y despu s ver la cara de su "juguete" justo despu s, parec a tan triste, tan desesperado despu s de matar a sus amigos.

Sonri antes de coger un transmisor que le conectaba con la armadura de hierro que tenia su general y lo activo.

_ Platyborg, cambio de planes. No hace falta que lo traigas aqu para acabar con su vida_ dijo el cient fico al ornitorrinco civernetico mientras que no apartaba la vista de esos dos que parec a estar apunto de empezar con la batalla_ Matala ah mismo, pero con tus propias manos.

Fayren miro a Perry al o r la orden que hab a salido del traje asustada y mas porque este solo habia cerrado los ojos.

Siempre lo hacia, siempre terminaba con sus antiguos compa eros pero siempre intentaba hacerlo r pidamente, sin que sufrieran.

_( Perry?) murmuro Fayren a su amigo que lo miro con sus ojos caf s, pero vio que este estaba llorando.  
>_ (Lo siento Fayren, pero no puedo permitirme fallar, hay demasiado en juego) murmuro Perry llorando mientras se lanzaba contra la hembra.<p>

Fayren apenas tubo tiempo para reaccionar y evitar el primer pu etazo de Perry y darse cuenta que no solo le habian cambiado el aspecto si no que tambi n ahora era todav a mas fuerte f sicamente, al dejar un gran boquete en el suelo donde hab a impactado.

Doofenshmirtz vio como los golpes de su general los iba esquivando esa ornitorrinco, que hab a aparecido de derrotarlo, con mucha agilidad y tambi n porque parec a que el no luchaba en serio.

Fayren en cambio esquivaba los ataques de el cada vez con mas dificultad cuando uno de los golpes acert en el estomago derribando la al suelo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Respiro con dificultad mientras se intentaba incorporar pero vio como Perry se pon a encima suyo obrigandole a seguir en esa posici n y poni ndole cada uno de sus miembros en la mu eca para retenerla.

La hembra intento moverse en vano, el era mas fuerte que ella.

Perry en cambio miraba a la hembra antes de soltarla de las mu ecas, que sabia que ella intentar a usar ese momento para luchar e intentar soltarse de su agarre, cuando le puso sus patas al rededor del cuello.

Fayren miro a Perry aterrada al intuir lo que el iba a hacer con ella.

_ (No lo hagas) le grito Fayren aterrada al macho que segu a teniendo el control sobre la situaci n

El en cambio no quer a hacerlo, no quer a ver morir a la hembra, y menos si la tenia que matar el pero si lo no hacia matar a a su familia.

Cerro los ojos al notar que se hab an humedecido y que estaba apunto e llorar de impotencia por lo iba a hacer.

_ (Lo siento, Fayren. Espero que alg n d a puedas perdonarme) se susurro Perry mientras comenzaba a caer las lagrimas antes de empezar a apretar el cuello de la hembra, impidi ndole coger el oxigeno que tanto su cuerpo necesitaba.

Noto como ella se revolv a para intentar liberarse mas desperadamente pejandole y cogi ndole los brazos mientra abr a la boca para intentar respirar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Pod a notar sus pulsaciones, los latidos de su coraz n, que se iban debilitando a medida que iban pasando los segundos y como sin movimientos se iban haciendo para vez mas pausados hasta que los brazos cayeron al suelo, immoviles, sin fueras y sus ojos se cerraban al mundo.

Perry la solt en el apto al ver esto, al ver como se hab a quedado quieta, como ya no reaccionaba a nada mientras que segu a llorando, para darse cuenta que hab a estado llorando todo el tiempo. El amor de su vida estaba muerta y hab a sido el quien la hab a matado.

Se agacho para cogerla en brazos para estrecharla entre sus brazos por una ultima vez mientras temblada impotente con sigo mismo.

_ (Lo siento) le murmuraba una y otra vez antes de enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de la hembra cuando abri lo ojos al o r algo que nunca pens que volver a a o r

Un latido, un latido d bil, pero un latido que le dec a que aun estaba viva.

Perry suspiro aliviado y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba solo, antes de activar sus alas y coger con cuidado a la inconsciente hembra.

Tenia que sacarla de all , antes de que Doofenshmirtz se diera cuenta que estaba viva y le obrigara a acabar con lo que hab a empezado.

Pero esto no hab a pasado desapercibido precisamente para Doofenshmirtz para desgracias del ornitorrinco met lico, quien hab a visto toda la pelea con los vincularlos t rmicos

Vio como la luz que era la el otro, el agente, empezaba a cambiar de color a un color fri , que indicaba la bajada de la temperatura corporal de este, mientras que poco a poco se hacia cada vez mas d bil, pero cuando vio que este no terminaba de desaparecer si no que se hab a recuperado un poco.

Platyborg estaba encima de su victima, al aparecer abraz ndola y no acabando con el como el le hab a ordenado que hiciera.

_ Vaya, vaya... mira tu por donde que el mismo me ha dado la soluci n a todos mis problemas_ murmuro Doofenshmirtz mientras ve a como este lo cog a y se disponia a irse con la victima, para lo mas seguro alegarlo de el, con una sonrisa sarc stica

Lo hab a desobedecido, por primera vez en su vida desde que hab a conseguirlo capturarlo y todo gracias a ese agente que hab a aparecido hoy, pero gracias a eso el le hab a entregado la respuesta a las plegarias del cient fico malvado.

No pod a mantener el enga o y menos ahora que pronto llegaba el momento de poner el marcha su plan.

Sonri antes de girarse para ver a los dos robots que le hac an de guardaespaldas y que ahora mismo manten an agarrado la bandeja de magdalenas

_ Seguid le pero con cuidado que no os vea, y traedme a ese misterioso agente_ dijo el tirano a los robots que asistieron y se giraron.

Vio como los robots desaparec an para cumplir con sus ordenes de el, mientras que ve a donde antes hab a ido la pelea y ahora ya estaba vacilo

Seria una gran sorpresa cuando le ense e el cuerpo de ese agente, pero seria una sorpresa para el.

Perry la dejo apoyada en la pared, de una de las zonas mas alegadas y concurridas de esa zona , mientras deseaba que alguien la encontrara y la cuidara .

El no pod a hacer mas, tenia que volver para no llamar la atenci n, aunque le romp a el coraz n verla inconsciente por su culpa.

Se agacho y le acaricio levemente la cara antes de besara suavemente como si fuera una despedida, antes de girarse para volver a su prisi n

Aunque el deseaba que ella cuando despertara no fuera a buscarlo, que se fuera de all , y si tambi n quer a orvidarlo mejor para el, cuando mas lejos estuviera mas seguro estaba que ella estar a a salvo de ese tipo que ahora le deb a lealtad y de el mismo.

Continuara... 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Perry entro a la sala donde siempre recib a las rdenes, preocupado por hecho de haber sido llamado de esa manera y de una forma urgente, mientras deseaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Fayren.

Al poco de llegar se acercaron un par de robots que siempre acompa abas a Doofenshmirtz para decirle que le esperaba en su despacho.

Se quedo quieto como siempre hacia esperando que el sill n donde estaba sentado siempre Doofenshmirtz se girara para mostrarse, pero la silla no se movi en ning n momento.

Perry en cambio a ver esto comenz a preocuparse, esto no era normal que pasara, siempre este tipo hacia lo mismo y no le gustaba cambiar ning n pice de sus costumbres, pero se acerco a la mesa por si acaso el no se hab a enterado de su llegada, pero cuando llego a la mesa sinti como si algo le tirara de su cuerpo.

Se giro la cabeza como pudo para ver una especie de im n gigante de color negro que hab a salido de la nada justo detr s suyo y que lo estaba atrayendo sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sinti como sus miembros se atrapaban en el im n y quedaban paralizado por el agarre dej ndolo indefenso en el despacho, a sabiendas que lo pudiera pasarle.

_ (Que esta pasando) grito Perry impotente mientras intentaba sortearse en vano y sin entender porque del im n y porque esa misteriosa llamada de Doofenshmirtz cuando una risa maquiav lica comenz a resonar justo detr s del animal met lico.

El im n se giro para que Perry pudiera ver de quien era aquella escalofriante risa para encontrarse cara a cara con Doofenshmirtz, que le sonre a de una manera traviesa como si hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo o lo estaba apunto de hacer que pod a ser peor.

Perry miro la expresi n del tirano preocupado, lo que pasaba tenia que ver con el, el sabia que lo hab a desobedecido y que hab a salvado a la hembra en vez de matarla.

Doofenshmirtz en cambio vio la cara del ornitorrinco met lico satisfecho.

_ Pareces qua ya conoces a mis imanes, Platyborg_ dijo Doofenshmirtz al ornitorrinco que lo miro atento_ creo que te preguntaras porque de ente recibimiento tan imactante.

Doofenshmirtz sonri al ver a su creador mir ndolo fijamente intentando no demostrar la preocupaci n y la duda que tenia en su interior, pero en vano, se notaba que estaba tenso y pod a jugar que el coraz n del peque o mam fero iba a mil por hora.

_ Veo que si, pero antes de contestarte creo que ser menos que recibamos una peque a visita muy especial, creo que ser una sorpresa para ti_ le dijo de forma maliciosa que hizo temer a Perry.

Las puertas se abrieran de golpe mostrando a dos robots enormes de color negro y morado oscuro que hab a visto que Doofenshmirtz hab a mandado una vez a atacar la parte norte de la a rea de los tres estados y hab an asesinado a tres agentes de la Owca y hab a destruido sus bases, pero hab a algo extra o en ellos. Estos parec an que estaban cogiendo algo peque o entre sus garras y no quer an soltarlo.

Avanzaron lentamente sin soltar lo que llevaban en la sala hasta quedar delante de ellos dejando ver por fin lo que tan firmamente llevaban. Era un animal peque o de color aguamarina, pero mas claro que el color que tenia Perry que este reconoci enseguida, al mismo tiempo que su coraz n se encog a de preocupaci n.

Era Fayren, hab an capturado a Fayren, lo hab an tenido que seguir sin que el se diera cuenta y la hab an tenido que capturar justo despu s de que el se fuera.

_ ( Fayren!) Grito Perry esperando que ella estuviera viva, al verla inm vil en los brazos de los robots pero ella solo abri levemente los ojos aturdida.  
>_ ( Perry?) Pregunto Fayren al reconocer la voz del macho y se giro para verlo en un gran im n, atrapado. Lo miro curiosa, no entend a que estaba pasando, y mas que hacia Perry en esa situaci n.<br>_ Que bonita reuni n. Me vais a hacer vomitar_ gru o Doofenshmirtz al ver la reacci n de ambos y miro a Perry_ Te preguntaras que hace ella aqu ?

Perry en cambio miro a Doofenshmirtz preocupado, si ella estaba aqu significaba que el sabia de su desobediencia y eso significaba que su familia lo oba a pagar.

Doofenshmirtz vio como Perry cerraba los ojos y empezaba a llorar al saber lo que iba a pasar.

_ Me parece que si lo sabes. Te ordene que la mataras pero me has desobedecido y ahora deber s pagar este acto de desobediencia.

Fayren oy eso curiosa y bastante furiosa consigo misma, curiosa por saber que era eso tan importante para el como para dejarse hacer eso y furiosa por haber dudado de la lealtad de Perry. Sab a que Perry nunca amaba su trabajo y nunca caer a tan bajo como aquellos tipos que los hab an abandonado a su suerte y hab a sido su impulso para unirse a la agencia.

La hembra vio como bajaba una pantalla grande y plana que dejaba ver a dos chicos que estaban en una ventana asomados, viendo como los robots del dictador tomaban las calles y los obligaban a las gentes a vestirse con esos monos negros con una D roja en el centro, que los reconoci enseguida. Ella al d a siguiente a su desaparici n misteriosa, hab a ido para ver si pod a ver que hab a pasado, pero solo se encontr con el pelirrojo, el due o de Perry, desesperado porque el ornitorrinco no aparec a, pero no entend a que hab a ellos aqu .

Giro la cabeza para ver a Perry que estaba mir ndolos completamente asustado por lo que estaba viendo y miro a Doofenshmirtz que saco un mando a distancia de color negro con un bot n rojo.

_Sabes que no quiero hacer esto Platyborg_ murmuro Doofenshmirtz a Perry antes de apretar el bot n.  
>_ (NOOO) grito Perry al ver lo que hab a hecho el cient fico malvado y esperando ver como sus due os mor an delante de sus ojos, pero algo extra o pasaba, ellos segu an all como si nada hab a pasado, como si ese bot n que le hab a dicho hace 2 a os comunicaba a vida de sus amos con la muerte no sirviera para nada.<p>

Perry miro la pantalla sorprendido por eso y luego miro a Doofenshmirtz que estaba ri ndose como un mani tico.

_ Sorprendido?_ pregunto el tirano a Perry que lo miraba sin entender eso_ Todo tiene una explicaci n muy sencilla mi querido ornitorrinco met lico. Nunca he tenido bajo amenaza a ellos, solo los he tenido vigilando.  
>_ (Me has estado enga ando) gru o Perry furiosos a lo que el humano sonri divertido.<br>_ Si, te he estado enga ando durante 2 a os, aunque pens ndolo fr amente nunca te has preguntado como que yo sabia de ellos.

.com/watch?v=08tDqVh4q-I (Escuchad esto de fondo)

Perry se lo quedo mirando fijamente mientras que el se acercaba y Fayren los miraba atenta intentando comprender la situaci n de Perry y el porque de su comportamiento en estos 2 a os.

_ Quieres que te diga un secreto?_ le pregunto Doofenshmirtz divertido a su ornitorrinco met lico_ Phineas es mi sobrino.

Perry abri los ojos sorprendido ante la revelaci n de Doofenshmirtz, neg ndose a creer lo que hab a dicho, lo hab a enga ado una vez y no volver a a caer de nuevo en una trampa parecida.

Su due o, el que era como un hermano para el, y ese tipo familia, lo que le dec a deb a de ser imposible.

_ No miento Platyborg. Phineas es el hijo de mi hermano Thomas Flynn Doofenshmirtz, si el mismo que te trajo a su casa y el mismo que a mi me hablo de la Owca_ comenz a explicar el tirano con una sonrisa al ornitorrinco, a los ornitorrincos, que lo miraban sin saber que pensar_ Mi hermano, aunque fue un agente de la agencia, fue tan iluso que me paso esa informaci n sin imaginarse que yo lo podr a usar en su contra, seg n l el confiaba en mi, y me lo conto todo, pero no que no me imaginaba que hace 2 a os apareciera ente mi el mismo cachorro que se trajo a su casa. Que vueltas que da la vida pero no era por ti Perry que tenia vigilada la casa.

Perry y Fayren miraron a Doofenshmirtz asustados mientras que este miro la pantalla que se alaba al pelirrojo y sonri .

_ El ha sacado el genio creativo de Thomas, un celebro que puede dar rienda suelta a cosas a inventos mas imponentes que yo jam s podr a imaginar y esa genialidad ser m a_ dijo antes de mirar a Perry_ sabes como lo are? Como me are con Phineas? Cuando tenga el tenga 12 a os se lo arrebatare a Linda y lo educare para que el sea mi heredero y mi aliado en el mal, y Sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo esto? Que tu no podr s hacer nada para imped rmelo, porque si no me ayudas, no me obedeces en todo lo que yo te diga ella sufrir .  
>_ (No le hagas caso. Miente. Debes evitar que haga eso a tu due o) le dijo Fayren a Perry a lo que Doofenshmirtz sonri por sus palabras o lo que pod a deducir de ellas.<br>_ No miento esta vez, si no para crees que es el collar y el arn s negro que llevan pegados a tu cuerpo.

Perry se giro en el apto para ver a la hembra y comprobar que lo que dec a el tirano era cierto. En el cuello de la hembra estaba un collar pegado en el cuello y en su pecho estaba un arn s de color negro.

_ Si no me haces caso eso que lleva le sacudir una descarga el ctrica potente, lo suficiente potente como para que sufra y si dura demasiado su piel se queme pero no para matarla, debes saber que esa descarga se la dar cuando tu me falles y no intestes quitarle el arn s y el collar por tu cuenta, esta protegido por un seguro que solo puedo quitarlo yo y si lo intestas ella recibir una descarga de forma gratuita y de una potencia que entonces si podr a matarla_ le explico Doofenshmirtz a Perry mientras cog a un mando que tenia dos botones, uno verde y otro rojo_ as que me obedecer s como hasta ahora.

Perry se quedo en silencio pensando si era verdad lo que hab a dicho o era otra trampa cuando noto como Doofenshmirtz sonr o de una manera espelucarte y comenz a jugar con el bot n verde del mando.

_ Creo que necesitas un empujoncito_ dijo el tirano con una sonrisa antes de apretar el bot n verde del mando.

De pronto, y con solo unos segundos de diferencia Fayren empez a gritar de dolor y su cuerpo daba espasmos por la corriente que le estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, torturando sus m sculos y mientras sent a como si un hierro caliente quemara su pecho.

Perry abri los ojos aterrados viendo sufrir a la hembra que tenia delante mientras se sent a imponente. Solo pod a hacer una cosa para parar su sufrimiento, aunque eso significase que su vida estaba en manos de Doofenshmirtz como hasta ahora y ahora tambi n tenia la de ella.

_ (D jala, lo hare pero para ya) gimi Perry con voz d bil mientras bajaba la cabeza y mirara al tirano de forma sumisa. Primero hab a sido su familia, aunque hab a sido una mentira que hab a durado demasiado tiempo, y ahora tenia a su coraz n, y que tendr a que pedirle perd n por la situaci n que le hab a puesto y que dudara mucho que ella le perdonase pero aun y as har a todo lo posible por que no sufriera_ (Obedecer )  
>Doofenshmirtz sonri al ver como se hab a rendido su general y rogaba por lo que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo con la hembra de su especie y apret el bot n rojo el mando a distancia.<p>

Ella suspiro d bilmente a notar como eso se deten a, cerro los ojos exactua y empez a respirar con dificultar y r pidamente como si hubiera corrido una marat n, y sus m sculos aun temblaban despu s de la sacudida de electricidad.

Perry en cambio solo suspiro aliviado al ver como ella respiraba, jaleaba para tomar aire, aunque el hab a visto como se hab a desplomado en los brazos de esos robots sin fuerzas como si fuera una mu eca rota.

Doofenshmirtz sonri y se acerco a su general.

_Recuerda, haz todo lo que te dijo y no le are da o, f llame como hoy y la oir s gritar durante mas rato_ le amenazo record ndole el trato y lo que tenia que hacer antes de hacer que los imanes que lo ten an retenidos lo sortearan y los robots se llevaban a la hembra hacia afuera de la estancia.

Perry se levanto dispuesto a seguir a los robots cuando Doofenshmirtz se puso delante, tap ndole el paso y mir ndolo fijamente.

_ Podr s verla ya que tampoco puedes hacer nada por escapar. Creo que se me ha olvidado dec rtelo antes pero, si sale de estas instalaciones tambi n saltara el seguro de la electricidad y ella morir . No ay ninguna escapatoria_ dijo Doofenshmirtz a su ornitorrinco met lico que lo miro derrotado.

Asisti d ndole a entender que lo entend a. Lo entend a demasiado bien, no podr a escapar, no pod a hacer que ella no estuviera en la situaci n que esta, solo pod a ovedecer si quer a salvarla.

Continuara 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Perry avanzo por los pasillos oscuros que daban a las celdas de los prisioneros donde la deb an tener, cuando llego a su lugar de destino, sabia que deb a de ser hay por los dos Normborts que estaba, uno a cada lado de la puerta custodiando lo que hab a en su interior.

El estaba dispuesto a disculparse, a explic rselo todo o darle la explicaci n que ella se merec a y mas ahora que ella tambi n estaba en todo el foll n

Miro a los Normborts de una manera seria.

_ (Dejadme entrar) les ordene aprovechando que ese tal Doofenshmirtz hab an instalando a todos los robots un programa que pudieran entenderlo para seguir sus ordenes.

El robot lo miro fijamente antes de quitarse de la puerta para dejarlo entrar en su interior, sin sorprender al ornitorrinco met lico de la facilidad que tenia para entrar en esa habitaci n, Doofenshmirtz hab a atado todos los cabos para que su juguete no pudiera escapar con ella.

Entro poco a poco temiendo lo que pod a encontrarse, pero all la vio, tumbada en el suelo de la mazmorra todo lo larga que era con los ojos cerrados, asustando todav a mas al pobre ornitorrinco.

_ (Fayren)_ grito el ornitorrinco met lico corriendo para ponerse al lado de la hembra que levanto la cabeza lentamente y entreabri los ojos levemente.  
>_ (Perry) murmuro Fayren con una leve sonrisa mientras que Perry le ayudaba a levantarse pero ella no pudo reprimir soltar un gemido.<p>

Le dol a todo su cuerpo por la lucha anterior con Perry y la descarga el ctrica que su cuerpo hab a sufrido antes no hab an ayudado en su situaci n.

Perry la cogi suavemente y la apoyo contra si, para intentar aliviar un poco su situaci n cuando se dio cuenta de los morados que tenia en las paras y que asomaban del collar negro.

Los morados que el le hab a hecho cuando un poco mas y acaba con su vida.

_ (Lo siento) murmuro Perry bajando la mirada, no pod a verla a los ojos y mas porque gran parte de su malestar lo hab a provocado el.  
>_ (No tienes porque disculparte, no tenias otra elecci n. Lo he escuchado todo antes, en aquella sala) le dijo suavemente con una leve sonrisa (as que pensabas que ellos estaban en peligro)<br>_ (Si, pero ahora da igual, era todo una mentira que ca de cuatro patas y ahora eres tu quien esta en esta situaci n)

Perry la aferro todav a mas contra su cuerpo met lico y cerro los ojos.

_ (No quer a que a ellos les pasara nada y me convertido en lo que ves) le explico Perry temblando levemente a recodar lo que le hab an hecho y lo que le hab an obligado a hacer despu s de aquello (pero lo que mas me duele es verte arrastrado a ti a esta pesadilla)  
>_ (No pasa nada, a mi no me importa) le dijo Fayren de una manera tranquila sorprendiendo a Perry por sus palabras.<p>

Perry miro a la hembra de su propia especie como si se hubiera vuelto loca con esa descarga anterior, pero ella al ver esto sonri de una manera compresiva.

Cualquiera en la situacion y con todo que hab a vivido Perry en este tiempo pensar a que ella estaba mal de la cabeza de tom rselo con tanta calma.

_ (No te hecho la culpa de nada Perry) le susurro Fayren antes de tocarse la pata que tenia los morados (bueno puede de las contusiones pero tambi n son gajes del oficio).  
>_ (Pues deber as) dijo Perry bajando la mirada.<p>

Fayren levanto la mirada y levanto la mano para tocar el pelaje verde azulado de el que aun se ve a de atravez de su traje met lico

_ (Yo creo que no) murmuro Fayren al ornitorrinco met lico de una manera suave (sigues siendo tu, con este traje met lico o no, sigues siento el mismo ornitorrinco que quiero).

Perry lo miro antes de enterrar su cara en el pelaje claro del cuello de ella sorprendiendo a la hembra que no se esperaba esa reacion de el.

_ ( Perry?) pregunto Fayren sorprendida y preocupada por esa reacion.  
>_ ( En serio que lo piensas? Aun piensas eso?) le pregunto mientas se levanto levemente del cuello de ella ( Despu s de todo lo que te he hecho aun lo sigues pensando?)<br>_ (Claro. Aun con este traje tu coraz n sigue siento el mismo)  
>_ (Pero casi te mato)<br>_ (Lo se, pero tan dif cil se te hace que no te odie)

Perry se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras antes de ver la sonrisa sincera que le estaba ofreciendo.

Sabia que ella era sincera pero se le hacia tan dif cil, creer lo que ella le decir. Hab a hecho cosas horribles desde que lo hab an enga ado que no pod a creer, as como as , que ella no lo odiara.

Fayren en cambio cogi suavemente su cabeza, obrigandole que lo mirara a los ojos.

Eran los ojos caf s que mas quer a, aunque ahora su cuerpo era medio met lico, pero esos ojos eran los mismos ojos inocentes con tantos ganas de ayudare y estaba tan arrepentido que sabia perfectamente de quienes era.

_ (No te odio, ni te hecho la culpa de que me atraparan ademas, si con eso se que estas vivo lo agradezco)_ le dijo Fayren de un a manera suave y sin apartar la mirad de el.  
>_ (Pero... sabes que el aprovechara cualquier cosa para torturarte)<br>_ ( Y? Eso ya lo sabia) dijo Fayren en un tono suave (ademas no me importa incluso morir si puedo ayudar)  
>_ (Ni se que ocurra decir eso) le grito Perry agarrando los hombros de la hembra asustado.<p>

No quer a ni hoy hablar de que ella muriera, porque si eso sucediera seria como consecuencia de castigar lo ha el.

El tendr a la culpa, no pod a soportar los remordimientos por saberlo, por no haberlo evitado.

Cerro los ojos y neg con la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

Ella vivir a mientras que eso estuviera en su mano.

_ (No dejare que eso pase. No morismas, no moriras mientras este en mi mano impedirlo) dijo Perry muy serio a la hembra (Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo).

Fayren sonri y lo cogi de la mano levemente.

_ (Ves, sigues siendo tu) le murmuro ella de una manera suave (pase lo que pase recuerda que sigues siendo tu. Si no siempre estar yo para recordarte lo).

Perry sonri aunque no estaba seguro de la verdad de sus palabras. Hab a hecho tantas cosas, lo hab an obligado hacer tantos maldades que le costaba creer que quedara algo de el mismo.

La abrazo de nuevo suavemente como si quiera agarrarse a lo que ella le hab a dicho, como si temiera que si la soltara la perder a y con ella su identidad.

Continuara...  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Perry volaba junto a unos Normborts para cumprir las ordenes del dictador que lo mandaba a la parte norte-este del aérea de los tres estados, donde quedaba su antigua casa para parar un grupo de resistente que se negaban a querer someterse a su voluntad.

Aunque sabía que en esa orden había una segunda intención, se imaginaba que quería, y sabía que había a posibilidad, que sus dueños lo vieran en este estado.

El no quería que eso sucediese, no quería que ellos lo vieran, no estaba preparado para encontrárselos aun después de todo lo que había hecho desde aquel día hace ya 2 años.

Fue entonces, sumido en sus pensamientos, comenzó a discernir su destino, el lugar que tenia que cumplir esa misión.

Aterrizo suavemente para no llamar la atención de nadie y miro a su alrededor para localizar mentalmente el lugar exacto donde tenían que dirigirse cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era una casa grande con el tejado rojo y pintado completamente de blanco, cosa que según el debió de pasar recientemente, pero aun y así esa casa era totalmente reconocible para el ornitorrinco metálico. Esa era su casa, su antiguo hogar y donde lo mas seguro ellos estuvieran dentro asustados por todo lo que estaba pasando.

/ Ha sido una encerrona/ pensó Perry antes de cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta que lo que había tramado el tirano.

Lo quería poner contra las cuerdas de su cordura, poner a prueba su lealtad y sobretodo si era tan importante ese rehén para el.

No quería que ella sufriera y mucho menos si era el quien se lo provocaba y no quería que ellos lo vieran.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, en un callejón sin salida y sabiendo que hiciera lo que hiciera alguien saldiera herido.

_ ESPERAMOS NUESTRAS ORDENES, GENERAL_ le llamo uno de los Normborts sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recordándole a lo que el había venido.

_ (Entraremos por la parte de atrás sin hacer ruido y les atraparemos antes de que puedan hacer nada) les ordeno Perry en un tono serio, si tenia suerte y era rápido podía irse antes de que alguien lo viera.

Mientras en la casa cercana a donde el había aterrizado, un chico de 7 años había visto como ese extraño ornitorrinco con varios de esos soldados del nuevo regente.

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado en las últimos años desde la llegada al poder de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, su tío desaparecido y que la ultima vez que lo vio su padre y el discutieron antes de que el desapareciera de sus vidas, como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra hasta hace 2 años, aunque eso no le preocupada al niño pelirrojo si no el curioso ornitorrinco metálico que siempre lo acompañaba.

Ese ornitorrinco metálico se le hacia dolorosamente conocible y estaba seguro que era su quería mascota que desapareció una noche de hace 2 años.

Aun recordaba la noche en vela esperando que el regresara, el dolor de la mañana siguiente, cuando el no regreso, y como se había vuelto loco buscándolo por todo Danville sin ningún resultado. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hubiera muerto pero el estaba seguro que Perry estaba vivo, y que era ese ornitorrinco medio metálico que había visto con el dictador.

_ ¿Phineas?_ pregunto Ferb a su hermano que había visto lo mucho que el había cambiado desde que Perry se había ido, y como en esos dos anos el pelirrojo se había vuelto mas introvertido.

Phineas se giro para mirar a su hermano en silencio mientras en su mente tomaba la decisión de ir a asegurarse de si era o no su querida mascota, ese ornitorrinco metálico.

_ ¿Qué pasa Phineas?_ le volvió a preguntar Ferb al notar que este fundía el ceño.

_ El ha venido.

_ ¿Un momento no querrás?_ volvió a decir Ferb asustado por lo que había dejado entrever con esas palabras.

El sabia que su hermano le había estado dado vuelta a la loca idea de que Perry en verdad fuera ese ornitorrinco de ese tirano.

Phineas en cambio miro a Ferb muy serio y mas porque conocía las reticencias a creer lo que el creía, pero el estaba dispuesto a asegurarse de quien era en realidad ese ornitorrinco, quisiera Ferb o no acompañarlo.

_ Voy a ir, necesito saber si es Perry o no_ dijo Phineas a Ferb cogiéndolo de los hombros_ ¿me acompañas, si o no?

Ferb en cambio sonrió y asistió indicándole que no le iba a dejar solo en esto.

Phineas hizo una leve sonrisa y se giro dispuesto a salir de la casa antes de que el animal se marchara y que nadie se interrumpiera en sus planes.

Mientas tanto Perry estaba enfrente de un grupo de personas, ese grupo de rebeldes a la causa, no eran mas de cinco personas sin apenas formación y no habían podido defenderse de ellos en cuando entraron y que ahora estaban arrodillados, pidiendo perdón, clemencia y rogando para salvar sus vidas.

_ Aceptaremos, prometemos aceptar todas las ordenes de Doofenshmirtz pero no nos mates_ dijo uno de esa gente aterrorizado ante su presencia y apunto de romper a llorar.

Perry en cambio se mostro serio y miro a uno de los robots que los tenia acañonado.

_ (Déjales. Ya han jurado le lealtad, pueden vivir) ordeno a los robots que se retiraron lentamente hasta ponerse donde estaba el ornitorrinco metálico.

La gente vio eso, suspiraron y empezaron a llorar de la alegría de seguir estando vivos, para poder seguir estando con sus familias.

Perry en cambio se giro dispuesto a irse de hay, para volver al DEI y estar un rato con ella, no tenia otra cosa que hacer y seguro que ella estaba muy aburrida sin poder hacer nada, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una leve sonrisa al ver la alegría por estar vivos de aquellos desconocidos.

Sabia que ellos no estaban haciendo nada maslo, solo estaban luchando por la libertad de ellos y de sus familias que "el" los había arrebatado de la manera mas cruel posible.

Salió con los robots y le ordeno que se fueran ya a Dei para ir pasando el informe a ese tipo ya que quería asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien, solo quería volver a asomarse antes de irse de allí, pero esa gente esta bien, asustados pero felices de cómo había acabado todo.

Se dispuso a desplegar sus alas para irse antes de notar una presencia que hacia años que no notaba.

_ ¿Perry?_ oyó el ornitorrinco haciendo que su sangre se helara a saber que esa presencia no había sido producto de su imaginación, mientras se iba girando para encontrarse enfrente de el.

Y así fue, delante de el estaban ellos, una de las personas mas importante en su vida, su familia, Phineas y Ferb, mirándole fijamente tan sorprendidos como el.

Al parecer la suerte no había estado a su lado.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ambos miraron al ornitorrinco metálico que los miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o mejor dicho a dos fantasmas.

Phineas lo miro y se acerco al ornitorrinco, cada vez estaba mas seguro que el era Perry, pero el pequeño animal estaba cada vez mas aterrado.

_ ¿Perry eres tu?_ pregunto Phineas al ornitorrinco mientras se iba a acercando lentamente mientras que el no le contesto, sabia que no cavia contestarle_ Se que eres tu, volvamos a casa Perry.

Perry en cambio lo miro sorprendido por lo que había dicho, le había dicho que volviera y tenia que reconocer que la idea era mas que tentadora, quería volver a su hogar, sentir los abrazos que sus dueños, acurrucarse contra ellos en las noches, no sabían cuando echaba de menos esos momentos pero ahora ya no podía volver. No podía volver a su hogar mientras el tuviera a ella en su poder.

Si desaparecería, Doofenshmirtz la mataría, de una manera lenta y se aseguraría que el lo escuchara hasta que ella expirara su ultimo aliento, ese era algo que lo tenia mas que seguro que era capaz de hacerlo.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro levemente, sabiendo que ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba cumplirla, solo esperaba que en el futuro ellos le comprediesen y lo perdonaran por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

_ (Lo siento chicos, pero no quiero que ella muera) dijo Perry a sabiendas que ellos no serian capaces de entenderlo, antes de abrir los ojos.

Ambos se congelaron al ver la mirada que adornaba el rosto del ornitorrinco, era una mirada seria, furiosa y fría, no tenia nada que ver con el Perry que ellos querían y amaban.

Delante del solo había un ser frio, sin sentimientos.

Perry en cambio no retrocedió, ni un ápice, quería que se fueran de allí de una vez, asustarlos aunque eso significara que no quisiera que sepan nada de el.

Saco en cañón y los apunto sacando un grito de terror de ambos hermanos que estaban paralizados.

_ Perry, soy yo Phineas, es que acaso no me reconoces_ le grito mientras le preguntaba el pelirrojo presa del pánico.

_ (Se quien eres y por eso espero que algún día entiendas porque lo estoy haciendo y me perdones) le dijo mientras estaba dispuesto a dispara ahí mismo, contra sus dueños.

Ambos hermanos gimieron y se aferraron uno contra el otro, en un abrazo fuerte como si temieran que si se soltaran no iban a contarlo, como si ese abrazo le iba a salvar la vida y cerraron los ojos para no ver como su querida mascota acababa con sus vidas, pero ese disparo nunca llego.

Solo pudieron oír un ruido como si algo de despegase.

Phineas abrió los ojos justo cuando Perry retomaba el vuelo para irse de allí y dejándolos solos, como lo hizo hace dos años atrás.

El pelirrojo se levanto t se quedo mirando la figura que se estaba alegando de allí.

_ PERRRYYYY

Aun después del susto de antes, aun después de que estuviera apunto de matarlos, el no les abrió fuego, aun le quedaba parte de el en el interior de ese ornitorrinco metálico, pero ahora otra pregunta comenzó a rondar en la cabeza triangular del joven.

¿Por qué no quería volver a casa? Es que ¿acaso era que no podía volver?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Camino hacia la celda donde estaba Fayren, necesita hablar, necesitaba estar con ella, con alguien que le comprendiera y no le jutzara y mas después de lo que había hecho con sus dueños.

No podía quitarse la imagen de ellos abrazados entre ellos, temblando de miedo y mas porque había sido el quien había provocado esa situación.

Sabia que ellos comenzarían a temerlo y que en el futuro le terminan odiando pero no podía vivir con la culpa que ella muriera y sabia de Doofenshmirtz la torturaría lentamente hasta que llegara a su fin.

Su vida estaba en sus manos, le había prometido, se había auto prometido que cuidaría de ella.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la puerta de hierro que llevaba a su celda y la abrió sabiendo que ella e preguntaría lo que había pasado antes.

Fayren se levanto en cuando vio como se había la puerta y veía como entraba en su interior.

_ (Perry) dijo la hembra acercándose al macho que estaba cabizbajo, preocupado y triste, cosa que llamo muchísimo la atención de ella (¿Qué ha pasado?)

Perry lo miro fijamente aunque no le extraño que se diera cuenta tan pronto de que algo le había pasado, siempre había podido darse cuenta con suma facilidad.

Fayren lo miro con suavidad y acaricio levemente el cuello del macho.

_ (Es por algo de la misión) le pregunto antes de que el bajara la mirada.

_ (Si, me han enviado a parar un grupo de rebeldes al nordeste de Danville) le murmuro haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida, sabia perfectamente lo que había en aquel lugar.

_ (¿Los has visto?) Pregunto Fayren al macho que bajo la mirada.

Para Fayren esa reacción fue como una respuesta por su parte, una respuesta que le decía que así era y sin decir nada mas abrazo el cuerpo metálico del ornitorrinco.

_ (Perry, lo siento. Debió de ser muy duro) le murmuro Fayren antes de mirarle tristemente.

_ (Lo fue pero no tienes porque sentirlo) le dijo suavemente a la hembra pero ella cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Perry vio esto sin extrañarse, ella sabia que había algo más detrás de lo que había pasado hoy con ellos.

La abrazo mas fuertemente y puso su cabeza encima de la de ella.

_ (¿Perry? ¿Qué paso?) Le pregunto suavemente al ornitorrinco.

_ (Yo… yo les ataque) le murmuro Perry haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

_ (¿Qué?)

_ (Si, les ataque para que huyeran y me tuvieran miedo) le dijo Perry sin mirar a la hembra que lo miraba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando y mas porque en su interior le decía que en parte eso era culpa suya.

Se separo levemente del ornitorrinco metálico y lo obligo a mirarla. Tenia que saber una cosa y el se lo diría, quisiera o no.

Perry miro a la hembra que lo estaba mirando fijamente y trajo saliva a intuir lo que iba a decir la hembra, deseando que estuviese equivocado, que ella no quisiera preguntarle lo que más temía que le preguntara.

No quería que la hembra se sintiera culpable y el no seria capaz de mentirle.

_ (¿Les has atacado por que yo, estoy aquí?) Le pregunto la hembra al ornitorrinco que trajo aun mas saliva pero no le contesto aun (Perry contéstame)

Perry no se veía con corazón de contestarle y solo aparto la mirada de los ojos de la hembra que estaba atenta a su reacción, dándole la razón a sus conjeturas.

Noto como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas antes de echarse en el suelo incapaz de hacer que sus extremidades pudieran aguantarla.

Sabia porque el todavía estaba aquí, porque ha tenido que atacar a sus dueños, una de las personas que el mas quería, y había sido por ella, cosa que ella no quería. Todo había sido por su culpa, s ella no estuviera, el había podido lo mas seguro volver con su familia.

Perry en cambio se agacho junto a ella imaginándose lo que ella debía de estar pasándole por su cabeza en estos momentos.

_ (Porque no te fuiste con ellos. Yo quiero que seas feliz Perry) dijo Fayren al ornitorrinco entre lagrimas.

_ (Tu crees que ponía ser feliz sabiendo que tu estabas aquí) le gruño Perry a la hembra que lo miro a esos ojos cafés que lo miraban de una manera seria (Yo no escapare hasta que pueda sacarte de aquí)

Fayren miro al ornitorrinco que estaba muy serio y seguro de lo que había dicho.

_ (Sabes perfectamente que puede que lo no consigas nunca) le dijo Fayren mientras se acariciaba el arnés que la ataba ese tretica lugar.

_ (Lo se pero pasaremos esto juntos, pase lo que pase) le dijo acariciándola el rostro suavemente a la hembra.

Ella sabia lo que decía, decía en serio, el estaba seguro de su decisión.

Perry en cambio sonrió, le limpio el pelaje donde antes había corrido las lágrimas y le beso suavemente en la frente.

_ (Que nunca se te olvide) dijo Perry suavemente haciendo sonreír a la hembra.

_ (No se me olvidara pero y ellos) le pregunto Fayren preocupada y haciendo que el suspiraba.

Eso era una buena pregunta y que para su desgracias no tenia ninguna respuesta ahora mismo.

_ (No lo se, pero espero, lo único que espero es que lo comprendan porque lo hago) dijo Perry suavemente y mirando de la manera tierna que le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

_ (Lo entenderán, seguro que lo entenderán, ya lo veras).

Perry sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y poner su pico encima de la cabeza.

_ (Eso espero Fayren, Eso espero)

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Perry abrazo fuertemente a la hembra estaba estirada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por las descargas eléctricas que su cuerpo había recibido de parte de ese tirano.

Ya hacia 3 años que ella esta en esta difícil situación y lo único que podía hacer por ella era obedecer a Doofenshmirtz, pero cada vez las ordenes eran mas difíciles e imposibles para el haciendo que el siempre tuviera una oportunidad como castigo, sin que en ese momento pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle, solo después abrazarla como ahora y esperar que el dolor y los temblores pasaran.

Era una posición terrible para el ornitorrinco metálico, que lo estaba rompiendo por dentro al ver a la hembra que amaba en esta situación.

_ (Tranquila, ya paso todo) le murmuro para tranquilizarla y aferrándola mas contra si mientras que ella gemía débilmente luchando por su respiración se normalecia y su cuerpo dejara de temblar (Ya paso todo).

Murmuro esto último mientras notaba como ya no podía contener las lágrimas, pero no podía llorar, no delante de ella, no en ese estado. Debía de ser fuerte por su bien, por el bien de ambos.

Fayren en cambio levanto su mano para apretar la de su macho como podía, tenia que saber que el estaba allí.

_ (Duele…) gimió Fayren sin abrir los ojos (Me arde el pecho).

Perry abrió los ojos asustado por lo que había dicho la hembra. Siempre se quejaba del dolor pero nunca le había dicho eso.

_ (Fayren, déjame ver) le dijo Perry a la hembra mientras que se ponía encima para mirar lo poco que podía atreves del arnés negro que tenia tapándole el pecho.

Ella no se resistió a que lo miraba, no tenia ninguna fuerza para resistirse en esos momentos mientras que Perry se acercaba un poco al arnés quedándose helado por lo que allí vio.

Debajo del arnés había una enorme quemadura.

_ (Perry) gimió Fayren antes de abrir los ojos levemente.

_ (Esta bien, no te preocupes) dijo rápidamente intentando que no se preocupara la hembra pero consiguió justo el efecto contrario.

_ ((No esta bien… Sabes que no puedes mentirme) le dijo con una leve sonrisa dolorida antes de gemir de nuevo.

Le dolía el pecho cuando respiraba y sabía que ese dolor no era para nada normal, había recibido ya demasiado descargas como para saber diferéncialo.

Perry en cambio miro a la hembra asustado, sabia que si fallaba le daban una descarga tan potente y larga con fue la ultima podía ser que ella no lo soportara.

Puso su mano en la cabeza y la acaricio suavemente, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya debía estar.

La hembra se movió levemente hacia las caricias del ornitorrinco metálico y lo miro levemente.

_ (No me lo vas a decir ¿Verdad?) Murmuro Fayren débilmente mientras que Perry seguía con sus caricias.

_ (No, además no es nada grave) le dijo Perry mientras seguía con sus caricias (pero prometerme una cosa).

Fayren miro a Perry curiosa por intentar saber que quería que le prometa.

_ (Prométeme que no te miraras el pecho) le dijo Perry a la hembra que le miro preocupado.

_ Si no es… nada grave… porque no quieres que… mire) murmuro Fayren de una manera cansada pero aun con esa sonrisa tan característica.

Perry en cambio sonrió de una manera triste antes de ver como una luz se encendía en su traje, que indicaba que el tirano lo estaba llamando para alguna de sus misiones.

Fayren levanto la mirada al ver esto y cerro sus ojos.

_ (Te llaman) murmuro Fayren que ya sabia que significaba esa luz, después de tanto tiempo ellos ya sabían los entresijos de ese traje.

_ (Si) le contesto simplemente antes de suspirar (Fayren prométeme eso antes de irme).

Fayren levanto la cabeza levemente antes de Perry estaba de pie esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

_ (Lo are, no me mirare el pecho) murmuro suavemente con una sonrisa.

Perry asistió y se marcho de la celda donde normalmente pasada el tiempo, preocupado por su hembra. Sabia que ella cumpliría su palabra y no se miraría la quemadura que tenia en el pecho, pero pensar que esa herida era culpa suya lo estaba matando.

Se monto en el ascensor que lo llevaría directamente a la habitación donde el tirano le daría nuevas ordenar para ese día pero cuando entro vio algo de lo mas surrealista, algo que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas había pensado en ver.

Delante de él no había un solo tirano, si no dos de ellos.

Ese otro tirano, que parecía un farmacéutico, lo miraba sorprendido, como su no se pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían, cuando el que iba vestido de negro, el tipo que lo había convertido en un ciber y había encerrado a su hembra se levantaba y lo señalaba.

_ Te presento a Perry el Platyborg_ dijo el Tirano a su homologo que parecía totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

_ Pero ¿Cómo?_ pregunto el farmacéutico sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras que el tirano sonreía.

_ Es muy fácil si sabes como hacerlo_ dijo Doofenshmirtz antes de mirar al ornitorrinco metálico_ Puedes irte.

Platyborg los miro fijamente antes de despegar sus alas y salir de allí volando completamente extraño.

No comprendía que estaba pasando y delante el, así que se quedo cerca de la habitación para poder ver que pasara.

Se asomo con cuidado de que no la vieran cuando justo en ese momento se quedo helado por quienes aparecían en ese edificio.

Eran sus dueños, o por lo menos completamente iguales a sus dueños pero ese joven llevaban a su lado a un ornitorrinco pequeño que tendría la misma edad que el mismo, por no decir que estaba seguro que ese misterioso ornitorrinco que había aparecido era el mismo.

Era imposible a ojos de ese ornitorrinco metálico, ya que el sabia que había pasado con el mismo hace tiempo cuando el se había entregado a Doofenshmirtz engañado que fuera el.

Pero el tirano al ver al animal se levanto rápidamente y miro a su homologo.

_ Idiota, te has traído un agente de la Owca contigo_ gruño al farmacéutico que estaba mas que perdido por lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Ellos? No creo que sean agentes_ dijo el farmacéutico confundido y sin saber a que se refería.

_ Ellos no, lo que esta con ellos.

_ ¿La maceta?

_ No idiota. El ornitorrinco, ese ornitorrinco es un espía.

Phineas empezó a reírse divertido y miro al ornitorrinco antes de mirar al tirano.

_ Tienes que estar equivocado, es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa_ dijo Phineas de una manera inocente al tirano que entecerro los ojos.

_ Eso lo veremos_ gruño el tirano entrecerrando los ojos_ Platyborg.

El ornitorrinco metálico apareció rápidamente en la sala en el llamado del tirano llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes y del ornitorrinco que estaba con ellos.

El tirano sonrió al ver que había llamado la atención de los jóvenes.

_ Platyborg, golpea a ese ornitorrinco que esta con ellos_ ordeno el tirano mientras señalaba al animal domestico que parecía que no podía hacer gran cosa.

Platyborg se lanzo contra ese animal semiacuatico golpeándolo en la cara y lanzándolo a unos metros hacia atrás.

Phineas abrió los ojos asustado por su mascota y salió corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

_ Perry ¿estas bien?_ dijo Phineas al ornitorrinco mientras que Ferb miraba el pecho del animal_ ¿Tiene pulso?

Platyborg miro sorprendido como los niños habían llamado a ese ornitorrinco y como cuidaban de su bienestar.

/ Al final si que ese soy yo/ pensó Platyborg mientras que el tirano parecía completamente confuso.

_ Vaya parece que me equivocado a no ser que este actuando_ dijo el Tirano antes de de sonreír como si tuviera algo en mente_ Platyborg, golpea a los niños como has hecho con ese ornitorrinco.

Platyborg y Perry abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por lo que acaban de oír de ese tipo.

Perry miro al ornitorrinco metálico imaginándose que no podría hacer eso a unos niños mientras que el ornitorrinco tenía en su mente la imagen de la hembra que tenia que proteger a toda costa y más por la herida que tenia en el pecho sabia que otra descarga de ese arnés podía acabar con su vida.

No podía negarse a obedecer esa orden, así que solo esperaba que para ese Perry le importase tanto su familia como lo es para el.

/ Lo siento pero no puedo jugármela / pensó antes de abalanzarse contra los jóvenes como había hecho antes con el ornitorrinco.

Perry vio asustado como ese misterioso ornitorrinco que tanto se le parecía se lanzaba contra ellos dispuesto a golpear a sus dueños y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias y no le importara, ahora mismo su secreto quedaba en un segundo plano, tenía que proteger a las personas que mas le importaban en este mundo de ese ser metálico. Se puso en pie a dos patas y arresto un puñetazo a ese metálico ornitorrinco para separarlo de su familia y el.

_ (No puedo permitir que lo hagas) dijo Perry a su homologo de esa dimensión mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos sin saber que pensar.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Phineas miro sorprendido a su mascota que estaba en pie enfrente de el y que lo había protegido del puñetazo de ese misterioso ornitorrinco metálico, Doofenshmirtz en cambio sonreía ante el panorama que tenia delante.

_ Lo sabia_ dijo Doofenshmirtz con una sonrisa mientras que el farmacéutico lo miraba sin saber que pensar.

_ Vaya no sabia que estaba amaestrado ese ornitorrinco_ dijo el farmacéutico sorprendido por lo que podía hacer el ornitorrinco del los chicos y sin darse cuenta de la identidad de este hasta que este saco un sombrero de fieltro y se lo puso en la cabeza para indicarle quien era en realidad_ ¿Perry el ornitorrinco, que haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado?

_ No puede ser que este sea yo, es que no es claro, el ha estado aquí todo el tiempo haciéndose pasar por un animal irracional para pasar inadvertido_ dijo el tirano con una sonrisa antes de mirar a los jóvenes que no sabia que pensar_ Y ha estado usando a estos jóvenes de cubierta para no ser descubierto.

Platyborg miro al tirano de reojo un poco enfadado por lo que ha insinuado, puede que el haga sido un agente y el de otro todavía lo sea pero querían a esos chicos y nunca los utilizaría como si fueran unos klines mientras que Phineas miraba a su mascota en busca de una respuesta.

_ Es cierto eso, ¿nos has estado utilizando?_ le pregunto Phineas a su mascota que lo miro un poco triste por todo, odiaban que le mientas y menos sentirse utilizado.

Platyborg sabia en la cruzigada que tenia que tener Perry en la mente en estos momentos, ya que el llevaba años torturándose con preguntas así

Perry en cambio miro a su alrededor buscando alguna manera de salir de esa encerrona con sus dueños, lo que menos quería el ornitorrinco es que ellos terminaran heridos.

El tirano en cambio sonrió divertido al intuir lo que el ornitorrinco que quería hacer, o por lo menos intentarlo ya que nadie conseguía escapar de su poder y ellos no iban a ser menos.

_ Cogedlos, evitad que escapen_ grito el tirano antes de que empezaran a aparecer robots por todos los lados dispuesto a agarrar a los chicos y al ornitorrinco.

Phineas y Ferb se giraron asustados por lo que estaba pasando antes de que Perry los agarraran y comenzaran a correr hacia los cristales.

Platyborg vio como Phineas le reclinaban el echo que no le habían dicho nada y no había evitado que se metieran en ese lió, mientras que el ornitorrinco estaba buscando una cosa, alguna cosa que le sirviera para salir de esa difícil situación, mientras que el ciborg y los robots se acercaban tras arreter contra los muebles y los adornos que estaban puestos.

Perry sonrió levemente antes de coger el cierre de la ventana para abrirlo para caer de ella con sus dueños, hacia el vació

Platyborg se asomo rápidamente mientras temia que se estrellaban contra el suelo pero enseguida vio que el ornitorrinco había despegado en parapete para parar la caída y que fuera mas suave.

El tirano vio lo que había hecho el ornitorrinco enfadado. Nadie escapaba de sus dominios y seguia con vida.

_ Platyborg atraparlos y acaba con ellos_ le ordeno a su juguete sabiendo que no le podía desobedecer, ya que si lo hacia ella sufriría las consecuencias.

Platyborg suspiro levemente antes de lanzarse al vació y activar sus alas para volar contra el ornitorrinco en parapente.

Este estiro la cuerda que ayudaba a controlar el parapente que levaba para esquivar el ornitorrinco metálico que se acercaba a toda velocidad contra el y sus dueños.

Phineas se giro la cabeza para ver como el Platyborg giraba sobre si mismo para volver a enfrentarse de nuevo contra Perry.

_ Hay viene_ gimió Phineas al ver al plataforma girar en su eje y acercase contra ellos .

_ (YA lo veo) gruño Perry mientras este se acercaba rápidamente, antes de que cortara las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al parapente.

Cayeron contra una de las partes de los tejados de ese Dei futurista mientras los tres se separaban pero aun y así quedaron muy cerca del uno del otro.

Perry se puso en pie mientras veía que el ciber estaba buscando la mejor manera de aterrizar para empezar con la pelea, antes de intentar sacar sus patas de la carabera que había usado para salvar a sus dueños pero sus piernas se negaron a querer salir de los agujeros de los ojos de la carabela.

_ (No, ahora no me hagas eso) gruño Perry al ver que no era capaz de sacarlos, mientras que Phineas lo miraba indignado.

_ Debe de ser una broma_ gruño Phineas antes de levantarse para ayudar a su mascota_ es que no te enseñaron a salir de estos embrollos en la escuela de espiás.

Phineas lo cogió de las manos mientras que Ferb lo cogía de la carabela para intentar si entre los dos sacaban al ornitorrinco de la trampa que estaba metido pero este en vez de salir de la calavera escapo del agarre de sus dueños para caer arriba de la segunda cristalera.

_ (Genial, ni con ayuda salgo de esta trampa para ratones) gruño Perry antes de oír como algo se posaba fuertemente a su espalda.

Sabia quien estaba y lo que quería pero no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a sus dueños y para eso no se iba a dejar derrotar por nadie.

Se giro dando saltitos para quedar delante del ornitorrinco metálico dispuesto a hacerle frente, se puso en posición de ataque como podía al tener las piernas atadas con esa carabela.

_ (Ven) le dijo Perry al Platyborg dispuesto a empezar con la lucha (O que acaso tienes miedo).

Platyborg sonrio mentalmente por la insinuación, antes de empezar a luchar contra si mismo. Perry esquivo los tres puñetazos que le remetió antes de tenerse que agachar para esquivar la cuchilla que tenia en la cola y que había asesinado a muchísimos compañeros en su intento de protegerla, y esta batalla iba a ganarla quisiera el o no.

Preparo otro puñetazo sabiendo que el lo pararía como había hecho con las anteriores y cosa que aprovecho Perry para golpear la cara a Platyborg.

_ (Eso no silvera de nada) dijo Platyborg a Perry que trago saliva antes de que lo lanzara con un simple movimiento hacia el suelo sabiendo que con eso en los pies el no podía moverse.

Perry levanto la mirada asustado para mirar al ornitorrinco metálico, que estaba preparado para acabar el trabajo sacando una especie de bola de puás de una de sus manos y que empezó a girar sobre si misma antes de retroceder un poco.

Miro levemente hacia atrás para darse cuenta que era su final, si se movía mas cairia reminadamente hacia el vació mientras que si se quedaba donde estaba ese misterioso ornitorrinco metálico acabaría con su vida.

_ (Phineas, Ferb lo siento) gimió Perry sabiendo que ese iba a ser su ultimo instante de vida pero justo en ese momento fatal, Phineas y Ferb, sus queridos dueños, aparecieron con la parte superior del parapente entre sus manos, dispuesto a ayudar a su mascota.

Platyborg noto como le cubrían con la parte superior del parapente cortándola toda visión y haciendo que el proceso perdiera el equilibro hasta caer del edificio hacia el duro asfalto de la cuidad.

Se levanto con dificultad por el golpe y se giro para ver que el solo no había caído del edificio y estaba bien gracias al la estructura futurista del cuartel general del tirano de toda el aérea de los tres estados, Phineas, Ferb y Perry miraron asustados al Platyborg que sonrió dispuesto a acabar con lo que le habían ordenado.

Pero ocurro algo que el Ciborg no esperaba y era que un automóvil de la propia ciudad el atropellara alegandolo del Dei y de su misión.

No había completado la misión y no era culpa suya, solo esperaba que el tirano lo comprendiera y no castigara a la ornitorrinco que tenia en su poder por algo que el no había tenido la culpa.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Platyborg entro por la puerta sabiendo que había fallado con la misión para encontrarse con el tirano que estaba hablando animadamente con su otro yo de la otra dimensión.

_ ¿Crees que puedes volver a hacer de nuevo esa maquina que te ha traído hasta aquí?_ le pregunto el tirano al farmacéutico que sonrió.

_ Claro que puedo hacerla de nuevo, quieras o no soy tu_ dijo el farmacéutico entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Claro en que estaría pensando, mis robots te ayudaran en lo que necesites, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos_ dijo el tirano con una sonrisa que ha los ojos del ornitorrinco recién llegado no representaba nada bueno. Algo tenía entre manos este tipo y era algo muy gordo.

El farmacéutico asistió levemente antes de irse a una habitación dejando al tirano y al ornitorrinco a cosas.

_ Es un inocentón, no puedo creer que yo pueda caer en una trampa tan sencilla_ dijo divertido el tirano de la segunda dimensión antes de mirar a su pequeño juguete_ Es muy fácil de manipular, es como tu.

Platyborg entrecerró los ojos para mirar al tirano que parecía disfrutar por alguna cosa que solo la sabía.

Este en cambio se acercaba hacia el ornitorrinco metálico antes de que chiscara los dedos rápidamente.

Perry miro hacia atrás rápidamente sabiendo lo que iba a aparecer, y así fue, un aparato negro salió del suelo y lo atrapo sin que el pudiera hacer gran cosa, ese imán tenia mas fuerza que el cuerpo del ornitorrinco, que quedo atado mientras que en su mente sabia perfectamente lo que significaba que el tirano sacara el imán y haciendo que se empezara a asustar.

Iba a torturarla de nuevo y ella no lo resistiría, esa herida se agravaría todavía más y podía ser que ella muriera.

_ Han huido, lo he visto Platyborg y estoy por pensar que esa hembra ya no te importa tanto si me comienzas a fallar tanto_ dijo el tirano fingiendo sentir lastima por el animal cautivo mientras que Perry lo miraba asustado.

¿Cómo el tirano se atrevía a decirle eso? Sabia perfectamente que si le obedecía tan ciegamente es porque ella estaba en su poder.

El tirano en cambio solo hizo bajar una pantalla enorme de cine que apareció la imagen de la hembra cautiva que estaba acurrucada lo más cómodamente posible.

_ (¡FAYREN!) Grito Perry al verla mientras intentaba moverse pero sabia que era en vano, ese puñetero imán era muy potente.

El tirano en cambio sonrió cuando vio la reacción del ornitorrinco, adoraba verlo al borde de la desesperación y la locura como ahora y mas sabiendo que ahora el no tenia ningún control.

_ (Sabes que no tengo la culpa, ese automóvil se puso en el medio, yo no tengo la culpa de fallar) dijo Perry sabiendo que sus palabras no serian escuchadas aunque el tirano las entendiera (Por favor déjala, esta mal herida, morirá si sigues así)

_ Creo que voy a tener que recordarte lo que pasa cuando me falla_ dijo el tirano mientras sacaba el mando negro que tanto conocía el ornitorrinco.

_ (No lo hagas)

El grito llego demasiado tarde incluso si el humano entendiera el idioma animal, ya que pulso el botón que empezaría con la tortura para ambos ornitorrincos.

Los gritos de ella llenaron el amiente torturando la mente del ornitorrinco metálico que estaba inmovilizado, sabia que ella estaba sufriendo por el dolor que le producía las descargas, por la angustia que salía de su garganta, mientras que podía ver como se retorcía intentando pararlas.

_ (BASTA) grito Platyborg desesperado incapaz de verla mas sufrir que aquella manera.

El tirano sonrió divertido al ver el sufrimiento de su juguete favorito por ella, adoraba verlo gritando y lo mas seguro pidiendo piedad para ella, que parara con las descargas, podía alargarlo mas si quería pero la necesitaba viva para poder seguir jugando con el.

Paro las descargas contra la hembra que se desplomo, completamente inmóvil, en el suelo de la celda.

Platyborg noto como si se parara el corazón al ver esto, pensando lo peor.

_ (Por favor no) _ murmuro Platyborg mientras unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos desesperado por el hecho que ella muriera, cuando oyó un débil gemido en la pantalla.

Ella estaba viva, aunque a duras penas por la voz y por el hecho que aun no se movía en la pantalla de cine.

El tirano en cambio miro de reojo al ornitorrinco metálico antes de soltarlo del imán que lo tenia preso en esos momentos, haciendo que callera al suelo de rodillas sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla que ya estaba apagada y no se veía a la hembra cautiva en ella.

Quería ir hacia la celda, pero las piernas se negaban al obedecer por miedo de cómo podía encontrarlo.

_ Creo que ahora tienes las ideas mas claras, Platyborg_ dijo el tirano en un tono seria y con una sonrisa antes de un robot entraba en la estancia sin llamar y con un pequeño animal entre sus brazos metálicos.

El tirano sonrió divertido al reconocer lo que llevaba ese robots en las manos, al parecer todo estaba saliendo como el quería.

El animal en cambio miro la escena de una manera triste, era un ornitorrinco de color aguamarina y no era cualquier ornitorrinco, si no el ornitorrinco que había venido con esos niños de la otra dimensión y que se había entregado para evitar que les hiciera daño.

Era irónico para el tirano que de esa manera había podido atraer con el a su primer juguete y así había conseguido el segundo.

_ Veo que al final has cedido, Perry el ornitorrinco_ dijo el tirano acercase al nuevo rehén_ creo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien tu y yo, juntos. Bien… lleváoslo a la celda y asegúrate que no se escape, yo voy a ver si este tonto ya tiene "eso" hecho.

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza la parte mas interesante del y me alegro que la gente se aiga animado a contestar n.n<strong>

**La verdad es que eso me anima muchissimo a continuar haciendo este fic.**

**Bueno hasta la proxima**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Fayren gimió débilmente al notar como cogían su cuerpo e intento abrir sus ojos para saber quien era sin ningún resultado.

Su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda su energía por lo ultimo que le había pasado y ella era incapaz de poderse mover. Solo tenia ganas de dormir, de escapar de ese intenso dolor que tenia en su cuerpo y en especial en su pecho.

Era como si allí tuviera un hierro ardiendo todo el tiempo.

Platyborg la estrecho entre sus brazos para intentar calmarle el dolor, para hacerle saber que el seguía estando allí pero sabia que el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

No mientras ese tirano estuviera en el poder y tuviera el control sobre su hembra para obligarlo ha hacer lo que el quisiera.

Suspiro mientras ponía su pico en la cabeza de la hembra de monotrema que tenia los ojos cerrados y que lo mas seguro hubiera perdido ya la consciencia mientras pensaba alguna manera para pudiera salvarla, aunque sea acabando con su propia vida en el proceso.

Si ese ornitorrinco, eso "Perry" de la otra dimensión, derrotaba a Doofenshmirtz podía ser que pudiera salvarla.

Hablaría con el cuando lo llevara con el tirano, que por alguna extraña razón quería que estuviera allí, aunque estaba seguro que seria algún tipo de trampa.

Dejo a su hembra de nuevo en el suelo, lo más cómodamente posible y la acaricio suavemente en la mejilla.

_ (Aguanta un poco mas) le susurro antes de besarle en la frente (te quiero).

Cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tenia que hacer para salvarla y mermar de alguna manera todos sus errores.

Salió lo mas rápidamente de la celda de ella dispuesto a dirigirse a su destino.

No tenia que perder tiempo si quería hacer lo que tenia en mente, la único que esperaba era que su yo alternativo no le hiciera muchas preguntas.

Se paro en la puerta de hierro donde había dos Normborts como vigías, pero eso no seria ningún problema.

_ (Vengo a llevármelo, el señor lo ha llamado) ordeno el monotrema metálico sabiendo que se apartarían y así fue, se apartaron levemente de la puerta para permitirle la entrada a la celda.

Se acerco a ella y cogió el cerrojo para abrirlo poniendo en marcha el plan mental, solo tendría una oportunidad para decírselo y esperaba que el accedería a trabajar en ese plan.

Entro en su interior encontrándose con el ornitorrinco espía encadenado de pies y manos para evitar que huyera de allí pero a ojos del ciborg tampoco parecía que tenía alguna intención de hacerlo.

Mas bien parecía completamente sumido en sus recuerdos, como lo había estado el cuando le diguieron que sus dueños estaban en peligro la primera vez.

_ (Te has entregado por ellos) murmuro Platyborg nada mas verlo para llamarle la atención a ese ornitorrinco.

Perry en cambio miro al ornitorrinco cibernético de reojo.

_ (¿Te manda Doofenshmirtz?) Pregunto Perry un poco sucesible por la presencia de ese otro yo.

_ (Si y no) le respondió simplemente sacancio una mirada de total confusión al prisionero (El tirano me ha ordenado que te leve ante su presencia pero también quería hablar contigo).

_ (¿Hablar?) Gruño Perry al monotrema metálico levantándose para mirarlo fijamente y de una manera firme (si lo que me vas a decir es que me una a ese tipo, pierdes el tiempo)

_ (Lo se, pero no te iba a pedir eso).

Perry miro a su homologo alternativo confundido por hasta donde quería llegar.

Platyborg en cambio sonrió divertido mientras soltaba el extremo de esa cadena para llevárselo y más porque si no se movía esos Normborts comenzarían a sospechar.

_ (Cuando te diga escucha con atención y no hagas preguntas) le dijo el monotrema metálico con un tono serio y autoritario propio de el, esperando que ese otro ornitorrinco entendiera hasta donde quería llegar.

Esperaba que fuera lo suficiente inteligente como para que entendiera que no quería hablar aquí delante de esos robots que podían escuchar y avisar al tirano.

Perry en cambio asistió lentamente antes de que este cogiera la cuerda con sus manos y salieran de esa cárcel.

En silencio, atento a alegarse de esos robots rápidamente y mas porque no podía perder mas tiempo.

Se paro en seco cuando vio que ese sitio era lo suficientemente seguro para lo que tenía que hacer aunque no sabía si esa seguridad podía ser suficiente pero no tenía otra opción.

El espía de la Owca vio como ese ornitorrinco se paraba y miraba a los lados antes de mirarle hacia el.

_ (Y bien ¿Qué querías decidme?) Le pregunto al monotrema de esa dimensión que cruzo sus brazos.

_ (Que derrotaras a Doofenshmirtz) dijo simplemente Platyborg lo mas rápidamente y sencillo posible.

_ (¿Qué?) Murmuro en un tono sorprendido sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

_ (Lo que has oído, quiero que derrotes al tirano).

Perry sonrió de una manera rígida como si no se creyera lo que ese ornitorrinco le estaba pidiendo.

Era algo completamente imposible que ese ornitorrinco malvado le pidiera que acabara con esto.

_ (¿Estas de broma o es una especie de trampa por si parte?) Pregunto Perry al ornitorrinco de esa dimensión que suspiro.

Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que el había planeado desde un principio.

_ (No es ninguna broma o una trampa y lo digo muy en serio) murmuro Platyborg en un tono serio antes de apoyarse en una pared (y tampoco puedo hacerlo yo si es lo siguiente que me ibas a preguntar) tomo aire y miro a Perry, quien estaba sorprendido por el hecho que el hubiera sabido lo que iba a decir en ese momento (este tipo me tiene completamente atado, no puedo desobedecerlo sin poner a quien mas me importa en peligro)

_ (¿y no seria mas fácil salvar a esa persona?)

_ (No, porque si sale de este lugar también moriría y si le intento quitar el arnés también moriría) le contesto de una manera triste esperando que el se diera cuenta que el no podía hacer nada para escapar de esta terrible situación (solo puedo obedecerlo para que ella no sufra)

_ (¿Ella?) Pregunto sin poderlo evitar al igual que una fina nota de amargura en su voz al intuir quien podía ser ese ser tan importante para el.

El también la tenia, y si estuviera en una situación que su vida estuviera en sus manos puede que terminaría haciendo lo mismo que el.

Platyborg en cambio suspiro y miro a los ojos a Perry, los mismos ojos cafés que el mismo tenia.

_ (No tenemos mucho tiempo "Perry") murmuro Platyborg llamándolo por su nombre intentando cambiar el tema y volver a lo que el quería (pero debes saber que para derrotar al tirano primero me tendrás que derrotar a mi)

Perry abrió los ojos sorprendido al entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, no era solo que acabara con ese tirano si no que también lo hiciera con el.

Platyborg en cambio sonrió imaginando que su homologo estaría pensando que se había vuelto loco, pero tenia las ideas muy claras de lo que quería.

_ (Es una locura lo que me estas pidiendo) dijo Perry lo mas rápidamente posible.

_ (Lo se pero es lo que debes hacer) le digo de una seguridad que incluso sorprendió a Perry antes de que este lo cogiera de un hombro para que lo mirara a los ojos (No tienes otra, yo no me apartare porque no puedo y a mi no me importa que lo hagas si con eso derrotas a Doofenshmirtz y le salvas la vida).

Perry en cambio miro ese monotrema metálico esperando encontrar algún abismo de malicia algo que le digiera que lo que decía era una mentira para tenderle una trampa pero se encontró con una gran seguridad y una gran pena que tenia en toda su alma.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo era real y ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso.

_ (Lo are) le dijo Perry en un tono serio (Pero espero que no tengamos que llegar a luchar).

Platyborg sonrió por ese comentario sabiendo que eso no iba a suceder, iban a tener que luchar pero haría todo lo posible para que el ganase.

_ (Vamos, no quiero que el tirano sospeche) dijo Platyborg a su homologo que comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por ese largo pasillo.

El camino fue realmente corto para ambos "Perrys" aunque uno de ellos seguía peguntándose mirando al ornitorrinco que tenia delante quien seria ella, quien seria esa persona que lo mantenía tan atado a ese tipo.

En su interior lo sabía pero se negaba a creer que ella también estaña metida en todo esto.

Entraron en la habitación donde estaban los dos Doofenshmirtz esperándolos, y lo estaban pero enfrente de una maquina extraña a ojos del monotrema metálico.

El tirano estaba observando a su homologo alternativo enfadado y frustrado por algún motivo, cuando el farmacéutico se giro antes de rascarse la cabeza como si buscase la respuesta a algún tipo de misterio.

_ (¿Sabes lo que esta pasando?) Pregunto Perry a su homologo metálico que lo miraba serio pero parecía que tampoco sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El farmacéutico se levanto y miro al tirano.

_ ¿Ya sabes que es lo que le pasa?_ le pregunto el tirano un tanto cansado de la situación.

_ No, al parecer esos niños debieron de hacer algo cuando lo reconstruyeron_ dijo el farmacéutico con una gran duda en su voz mientras que el otro humano entrecerró los ojos.

_ Y adivino que no te acordaras de lo que cambiaran.

El farmacéutico sonrió nervioso por la mirada rabiosa que le estaba mostrando en ese momento.

El tirano gruño levemente antes de mirar a los dos ornitorrincos que habían llegado hace poco, mirando especialmente al que tenia prisionero.

_ Me parece que habla un cambio de planes_ murmuro Doofenshmirtz con una sonrisa helada_ Necesito a los niños que venían contigo, Perry el ornitorrinco.

Perry abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar lo que el había dicho.

_ (Teníamos un trato) grito Perry al tirano de esa dimensión al entender lo que había dicho.

_ Lo se, pero te olvidas de algo soy malvado_ dijo el tirano con una sonrisa malvada al ornitorrinco que tenia delante al imaginarse lo que había dicho antes de sonreír divertido_ Creo que tengo un plan y tu eres el anzuelo perfecto para atraerlos.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Platyborg observaba atentamente lo que estaba pasando desde lo alto de uno de los edificios de esta cuidad alternativa a la que el conocía con una leve sonrisa.

Podía ver como debajo de donde estaba se estaba formando una batalla entre esos extraños y alucinantes inventos y los robots del tirano y se agradecida ver que los inventos estaban ganando terreno fácilmente.

Movió la cabeza desde su posición para ver a como esos agentes de la Owca y esos niños luchaban cuando algo familiar le llamo la atención.

Dos ornitorrincos, una agua-marina clara y otro marrón oscuro, ambos con una lanza como los que llevaban los antiguos caballeros y que usaban para clavárselas a los robots que tenia delante.

_ (Hasta ellos han venido) murmuro Platyborg con una sonrisa y con una miraba tierna por la hembra de ornitorrinco que estaba perfectamente antes de cerrar los ojos levemente (Cuidala Perry no sabes el tesoro que tienes).

Se rió por lo bajo y mas porque sabia que el no le había escuchada.

Giro la cabeza para apartar la mirada de esa Fayren y su "maestro y padre" para ver el edificio del farmacéutico y que ahora estaba el tirano como puesto de mando improvisado cuando un ruido le llamo la atención.

Era como un ladrido pero metálico

Bajo la mirada rápidamente para ver justamente un perro robotico que se acercaba a toda velocidad devorando robots del tirano a su paso hacia el edificio y con dos figuras encima de el.

Activo su lente para poder ver quienes eran aquellas figuras que allí estaban pero lo que observo era lo que mas estaba esperando.

Eran los homólogos de el y su dueño de esta dimensión que iban a parar los planes de ese loco tirano después de conseguir salir que ese laberinto dimensional que habían entrado para salvarse de la lava.

Sonrió divertido antes de abrir sus alas rectatiles sabiendo que ya había llegado el momento de la verdad y de que ese Perry cumpliera con su palabra.

Vio como escalaban el edificio a toda velocidad gracias a una pistola de escalda que el ornitorrinco llevaba consigo hacia donde estaba el tirano.

Despejo de su posición para ir hacia donde lo mas seguro llegara la pelea de verdad.

Platyborg cayo delante de Perry mientras veía como Phineas se iba a parar el tirano.

_ (Perry retirate) le ordeno el ornitorrinco espiá a su homologo metálico

_ (Lo siento pero no puedo, ya te dije que no puedo desobedecer una orden) le contesto Platyborg en una manera seria (y el me a ordenado que te detenga)

Si decir mas Platyborg se lanzo contra el homologo ornitorrinco que también lo cogió de las muñecas como si quisieran comprobar quien de los dos tenia mas fuerza, cosa que gano el ornitorrinco metálico lanzan dolo contra el suelo.

_ (Así no podrás derrotarme) gruño Platyborg mientras veía como su homologo se recomponía del golpe dispuesto a continuar la lucha a técnica de lucha contra técnica de lucha aunque salia que iba a ser inútil, era como luchar contra un espejo.

Pero aun y así el ornitorrinco metálico tenia ventaja en la lucha gracias a la fuerza extra que tenia al ser un ciborg.

Pelearon rápidamente esquivando y golpeándose mutuamente cuando por un descuido de Platyborg, o no tan descuido, Perry esquivo el puñetazo dándole a Perry la oportunidad de golpearlo en la cara con un puñetazo.

Pero no hizo nada en el cuerpo metálico el monotrema.

_ (Soy metálico recuerdas) le dijo mientras sonreía y veía como este ornitorrinco, su homologo de esta dimensión sacudía su mano adolorido (si quieres cumplir tu promesa deberás pensar algo).

Sin decir nada mas golpeo a ese monotrema antes de pudiera hacer nada mandándolo a una de los armarios que habían en la estancia, en su interior haciendo que se comenzara a botar y volar balones y cosas diversas de deporte de los intentos perdidos de Doofenshmirtz en perder peso o mantenerse en forma.

Platyborg esperaba sinceramente que no se hubiera pasado con ese golpe, quería que el ganara pero no quería que el tirano se enterara de su plan.

Miro preocupado el armario antes de ver como ese "Perry" salia de allí vertido con la equipacion de Rurbi en un cuerpo, así de protegido iba a ser mas difícil que lo dañara sin quererlo.

Tras salir se lanzo contra Platyborg a modo de placa je lanzan dolo contra el tubo de metal que asomaba de la terraza.

Platyborg se movió un poco, lo suficiente la librarse de "abrazo" de ese Perry y le lanzo un potente puñetazo en la cara, dándose en el casco.

_ (¿Te parece que así va bien?)_ le pregunto Perry al ciborg mientras que esta se sacudía la mano como el había hecho antes.

Sonrió divertido Platyborg, se estaba divertido en esta lucha que sabia que debía perder por el bien de ella.

El ciborg lanzo puñetazos, uno detrás de otro, cosa que Perry fue esquivándolo con muchísima facilidad, hasta que vio la oportunidad se agacho levemente antes de de golpearle con un potente cabezazo aprovechándose que llevaba puesto el casco protector.

Platyborg retrocedió pero se mantuvo en pie tras el golpe directo y se lanzo sin perder mas tiempo en el combate, tenían que terminar ponto pero lo único que esperaba es que fuera lo suficientemente listo como para saber aprovechar las oportunidades que le estaba dando en la lucha.

Salto para ponerse encima de Perry que lo golpeo con su patas palmeadas hacia antas de el, cayendo sobre sus pies y aprovechando rápidamente el impuso para volver a caer delante de ese ornitorrinco.

_ (Dejate de juegos y derrotame de una vez)_ le grito Platyborg antes de girar sobre si mismo y cortando le con el pincho que le sobresalió de la coa medio metálica que tenia esperando que ese ya pusiera en serio en la pelea.

_ (Es lo que hago) le contesto Perry a su homologo metálico mientras se quitaba la protección rajada pro la cola del otro , al igual que el casco (Pero házmelo mas fácil) termino mientras le golpeaba de nuevo para hacerlo retroceder con un golpe del casco.

Lo mando a volar unos metros hacia donde estaban una mesa llena de comida, como si Doofenshmirtz preparara alguna cosa para celebrar, haciendo que esa puá que le sobresalía de la cola se clavara en el pollo que estaba en el plato.

Platyborg se levando se la mesa con un solo movimiento y intento quitar la comida de su cola, mientras que Perry lo miraba divertido sin poder evitar empezar a reírse, antes de que el ornitorrinco metálico lo mirara un tanto enfadado.

_ (deja de reírte) grito Platyborg antes de golpearle con el puño para tumbarlo contra el suelo y clavo el otro de los puños a pocos milímetros de el.

/ Mierda/ pensó Perry al ver el enfadado alternativo antes de mientras esquivaba el segundo puñetazo antes de que sonriera por alguna idea, y mas al darse cuenta de una cosa, el era el , bueno eso ya lo sabia,, pero si era el podría ser que aunque metálico y todo tuviera aun ese refregó en la cola.

Miro la cola, mas bien en lo que llevaba en la cola antes de de moverse rápidamente hacia la oreja de ese monotrema para rascándose levemente para activar ese autorefrejo.

Tal y como esperaba la cola se movió hacia arriba haciendo que ese pollo asado metiéndose en su cabeza cegándolo momento y cosa que aprovecho para que Perry le golpeara para que retrocediera, si tenia suerte podría cumplir con esa promesa sin tener que hacer mas daño a su homologo.

Pero este retrocedió mas de la cuenta hasta donde estaba uno de los enchufes del Dei y la punta de esa cola metálica se clava en su interior.

Platyborg sintió como una enorme descarga recorría su cuerpo haciendo que su intentara arraigar algo para salir de ese sitio pero su cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante las descargas.

/ Fayren/ pensó Platyborg mientras notaba como iba a perder el cocimiento / tienes que sobrevivir/ y se hizo la oscuridad.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Una voz atravesó su aturdida mente llamando su atención y sacandadolo del estado en que se encontraba, una voz familiar, alegre… la voz de su dueño.

¿Es que ya habían derrotado a Doofenshmirtz o es que estaba muerto?

Intento moverse y sintió un fuerte latigazo cruzaba su cuerpo adolorido por la corriente dicandole que muerto no estaba. Entonces tenían que haber derrotado a Doofenshmirtz.

Se levanto rápidamente ignorando el agonico dolor que habia en todo su cuerpo por la corriente, ahora sabia lo que Fayren habia estado sufriendo durante todo este tiempo en sus torturas, pero tenia que saber si tanto esfuerzo habia valido la pena. Aparecio entre todos esas palomitas que ahora cubrían su cuerpo metalico para encontrarse delante de ellos, al lado de un portal dimensional, con dos Phineas, dos Ferbs y con su yo homologo.

Platyborg observo a su homologo esperando una respuesta cosa que el solo le sonrio de una manera tranquila y un tanto feliz indecandole que ya habia pasado todo.

Habian derrotado al tirano y el habia cumprido su palabra.

_ (Menos mal) murmuro Platyborg llamando la atención a los jóvenes que lo miraban.

El monotrema metalico tomo aire esperando encontrarse con el miedo de esos dos pero solo vio su felicidad por verlo de nuevo.

Se puso a cuatro patas adoptando esa forma de animal irracional que tantissimo tiempo que ya no adoptaba para indicarles que ya no tenían que preocuparse.

_ PERRY_ grito el Phineas vestido de negro al darse cuenta lo que habia hecho su mascota acercándose corriendo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, como siempre hacia o mas bien como siempre habia hecho antes del acidente_ Te he echado de menos.

Platyborg miro a Phineas un poco soprendido por lo que habia hecho, como hacia cuando estaba con ellos y mas como habia sido su ultimo encuentro.

Pero parecía que no le importaba a su dueño.

_ (Yo también te he echado de menos)_murmuro Platyborg aun en sus brazos mientras volvia a sensación de amor incondicional que el pelirrojo le entragaba.

Phineas le sonrio al darse cuenta del cariño que su mascota ahora robotica le procesaba.

Ese ornitorrinco era y siempre seria su querida moscata.

_ Volvamos a casa_ le murmura Phineas antes de disponerse a irse de esa dimensión.

Platyborg sonrio levemente sin creerse que podia volver con su familia cuando recoldo de algo que tenia que hacer.

Tenia que volver con Fayren y salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se acerco lo mas rápidamente para cruzar el portal hacia su dimensión.

_ (Perry) oyo que le llamaba la voz de su homologo alternativo haciendo que se girara (aprovecha esta oportunidad)

_ (Lo are) dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo un leve saludo (y Perry te puedo dar un consejo).

Perry lo miro confundido a lo que el monotrema metalico sonrio.

_ (Cuida de los vellos tesoros que tienes) murmuro Platyborg suavemente confundiéndolo antes de desaparecer de esa dimensión.

* * *

><p><em><span>* Ahora vuelvo a llamar Platyborg Perry*<span>_

Miro a su alrededor para ver a la resistencia y a su antiguo jefe que se acercaba hacia ellos pero no tenia tiempo para escucharlo y ams porque la vida de la persona mas importante para mi estaba en juego.

Comenze a correr tan fuerte como me permitían mis adoloridas patas llamando la atención de mis dueños y de Monogram que no se habían esperado ese movimiento por mi parte.

Comenzaron a seguir al monotrema metalico por lo pasillos de ese sitio donde havbia pasado los últimos 5 años hasta llegar a la puerta donde sabia que estaba ella.

Se levanto de nuevo a dos patas y abrió la puerta que me separaba de ella sin importarme lo que esos tres pensara que volvia a ser peligroso pero no podia esperar en que ellos llegaran, tenia que saberlo y lo tenia que saber ya.

_ (FAYREN) grito Perry entrando en la estancia y con una gran angustia en su voz y mas a encontrarse con el parorama que estaba en la celda.

Fayren estaba en el duro suelo, en la misma postura que el la habia dejado antes de irse a esa dimensión alternativa donde el tirando habia sido derrotado por una vez por todas, jaleando con fuerza como si pudiera respirar como debería.

Se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo para asustarse cuando sus pieles se rozaron, ella estaba caliente, demasiado caliente para su gusto y mas porque ella estaba demasiado débil incluso como para luchar contra ella.

Unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos cafes al darse cuenta que la estaba perdiendo y el no podia hacer nada por evitarlo, todo sus esfuerzos por protegerla, ayudarla no habían servido para nada.

Un grito le llamo la atención aciendo que el levantara su vista llena de lagrimas para ver a esos tres humanos mirándolo soprendido.

_ ¿Qué hace la agente F aquí?_ pregunto Monogram a reconocer a la hembra que su antiguo agente tenia en sus brazos agonizante, meintras que se acercaba a verla.

Vio como Monogram la cogía de entre sus brazos y no hizo nada por evitarlo a lo mejor el líder de la Owca, si es que volvia a funcionamento después de tanto tiempo, pordia hacer algo para salvarle la vida, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el arnes negro, el arnes que justo debajo estaba la herida que la habia llevado a este estado, salía un leve regero de sangre y algo blanco que el reconoció como pus

La herida se le habia infectado, ya tenia sus dudas cuando vio que tenia tanta fiebre pero ahora estaba claro, esa herida se le habia afectado y si no hacían nada para curarla ella moriría antes de que pudieran hacer alguna cosa.

_ Necesita ayuda medica urgente_ dijo Monogram antes de mirar uno de los chicos que habían ido con el_ Avisa a Carl y que cuando venga traiga a ese tipo, el le ha puesto esto el debe quitárselo.

Ferb asistió raidamente antes de salir corriendo de la estancia mientras que Phineas se acercaba a donde estaba el adulto.

_ ¿Puedo ayudar?_ pregunto Phineas al adulto que se giro levemente.

_ Llévate al agente P de aquí_ le dijo Monogram al pelirojo en un tono serio.

Perry en cambio miro a Monogram asustado, el no quería irse, no quería dejar al amor de su vida allí sola pero su jefe lo miro con ojos serios.

El se habia dado cuenta de lo significaba que el agente F estuviera allí para su otro agente y no habia que ser muy listo para ver lo mucho que el monotrema le importaba esa hembra de su propia especie.

_ Se que quieres estar aquí pero ahora mismo ya no puedes hacer nada por ella_ le dijo el líder de la Owca a su agente para que lo entendiera_ sabes que no dejare que muera, aunque sea operándola aquí mismo.

Eso ya lo sabia, pero aun y asi no quería separarse de ella.

Bajo la mirada levemente para mirar el rosto de la hembra y encontrarse con esos ojos claros que lo miraban tranquilamente o con toda la tranquilidad que podia demostrar por la fiebre que ahora mismo tenia en su cuerpo.

_ (Hazlo) murmuro la hembra débilmente.

_ (Pero) intento decir Perry pero vio como ella volvia a abrir su pico para hacerlo callar.

_ (No… pasara… nada… Mo… Monogram sa… sabe lo.. que se… hace) me murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos agotada por el esfuerzo de esas palabras.

Por el hecho de tranquilizarlo como sea.

Acaricio su rostro suavemente mientras sonreía levemente, como siempre ella pensando en el antes que en si misma, y la beso suavemente en la fente.

_ (Resiste Fayren, yo te esperare) le murmuro Perry antes de separarse de ella para dirigirse a su dueño.

Phineas lo cogió suavemente y lo caso de la celda dejando a Monogram solo con su hembra, se estaron en la pared de al lado para que Perry pudiera estar cerca en un silencio tenso, solo roto por los jaleos de la hembra.

_ ¿Era ella por lo que no podias desobedecerlo?_ le pregunto Phineas a su mascota que recién habia encontrado aunque el ya sabia la respuesta, Perry en cambio solo levanto la mira para asistir levemente_ Es muy importante para ti.

Esto no era una pregunta si no una afirmación y mas tras ver como se habia comportado con la hembra, las caricias y ese beso.

Phineas ya sabia que era muy importante para en macho metalico que ahora tenia entre sus brazos.

_ He pensado una cosa_ dijo Phineas a su ornitorrinco en sus brazos que le miro extrañado_ si se recupera podría venirse a vivir con nosotros.

Perry abrió sus ojos cafes soprendido, mirando fijamente a Phineas por lo que habia dicho, sin prestar atención a Ferb que pasaba con Carl quien llevaba un maletín medico y el tirano esposado.

Habia dicho que aceptarían a su hembra como un miembro de su familia.

Despues de todo recuperarían los dos una familia que los querria a los dos.

Phineas sonrio a su ornitorrinco y lo acaricio suavemente en su cabeza aciendolo ronronear.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ le pregunto Phineas antes de ver como su ornitorrinco se lanzaba contra su pecho llorando y ronroneando de sastifecion y emoción, dándole a entender a su dueño que eso era lo que mas quería en este mundo.

El volveria con su familia, y ella tendría la familia que tanto quería después que su avandono.

Abrio los ojos levemente aun con lagrimas en ellos donde estaba el amor de su vida estaba luchando la batalla mas difícil de su vida, vivir o morir.

_ (Vive por favor te necesito) murmuro Perry mientras apollaba su cabeza en el pecho de su dueño (sobrevive).

Fin…?

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo final de Acorralado...<strong>

**Uno de mis mejores fic y que me alegro muchissimo que os haiga gustado como las muestras de apoyo que son las Riewers que me habeis dejado...**

**angelofdeath241107: Gracias por el apoyo y sinceramente espero que te guste tanto este Fic como el de Problemas: Proyecto Alfa que justamente tiene este fic sus respuestas en Fayren en la continuacion de este, asi que solo tienes que esperar un poquito.**

**phinbella2012: me alegro muchissimo que te guste pero como todo lo bueno se acaba y este fic tambien pero todabia queda muchissimo...**

**Como ya he dicho este Fic continua con el Fic llamado Problemas: Proyecto Alfa que tambien estoy plublicando... asi que nos vemos pronto...**

**Espero seguir viendoos y leyendo vuestas respuestas y lo que os parecen los capitulos...**

**Os espero en Problemas: Proyecto Alfa**


End file.
